Hetalia Zombie Apocalypse
by Narubleach-chan
Summary: This is the story of 6 different groups, trying to survive through the Zombie Apocalypse in California. But, the six groups are Hetalia characters. Rated T for America, Romano and Denmark. Human names used
1. The Six Groups

**Author's note:**

**List of human names: Estonia (Eduard), Latvia (Raivis), Lithuania (Toris), Poland (Felik), Belarus (Natalia), Ukraine (****Yekaterina), Denmark (Andersen), Norway (Lukas), Finland (Tino), Sweden (Berwald), Iceland (Emil), Sealand (Peter), Cuba (Maximo), Turkey (Sadik), Greece (Heracles), Eygpt (Gupta), Canada (Matthew), Spain (Antonio), Romano or (Lovino), Switzerland (Vash), Lichtenstien (Lily), Austroa (Roederich), Hungary (Elizabeta), Prussia (Gilbert),  
**

** Allies (Alfred's P.O.V )**

We sat around a fire. Me, Yao Wang, Arthur, Ivan and Francis. The night was cold for summer; it sent a certain chill down my spine that made me shiver a bit. My leather gloves and jacket did help very much with keeping me warm.

Arthur was falling asleep on my shoulder like a fucking baby. I wasn't surprised, his day has been hell, no wonder he was so damn tired.

Ivan was smiling slightly as he gazed at the fire, which scared the piss right out a me man, there was a certain distant look in his eyes, as if he were thinking of something far different then the burning fire and the scary hell surrounding us.

Yoa wang was staring at his panda, he hands looked cold, very red. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he stared intently.

I hadn't known the purpose, maybe he was trying to rid his mind of the past crazy frickin' sights of today; or just having a super long and spazzy staring contest with the fuzzy thing. Either way I couldn't tell.

Francis was passed out on Arthur's leg. I could hear him snore, and see a little drool even. Man, was that dude going to be totally pissed about that in the morning.

Now, I was trying to find a way to summarize the totes strange day. It doesn't seem possible to sum it up all that shit in something short enough to be considered a summary, dude. More like a three page long story written by Arthur.

* * *

**Axis Powers ( Ludwig's P.O.V )**

This log, so fricking uncomfortable. And Feliciano's head on my lap didn't help me very much either.

His hair was sweaty from the day. Running around screaming, while waving a pathetic white cloth tied to a spare stick.

"I surrender! I surrender! I surrender!" He screamed over and over again. At one point, he was screaming for me.

His blood curdling screams resounded in my head, his screams of fear and hate. I grinded my teeth together and shut my eyes, trying to get the image out of my head.

Kiku sat calmly staring down at Feliciano, with a slight smile. "He's had a rough day." He said quietly, barely over a whisper. Considering how much trouble we would get into if we were too loud, maybe making this fire wasn't a very good idea.

I simply nod in agreement. My eyes caught on the fire, the flames engulfing me in a way. I was twirling my sticky friend in my gloved hands, hoping this would help distract me from my cruel and brutal thoughts.

* * *

**Baltics, Poland, Ukraine, and Belarus ( Toris' P.O.V )**

I sit rubbing the side of Felik's pony. It was very soft, and nice to have something to focus on other then fighting off the awful creatures, and worrying about weather or not Ivan will find us.

Right now, Felik was struggling to make a fire, rubbing two sticks together as if that would actually work.

"I totally got this! Look! I just like saw a spark or something!" He continued to ramble on and on.

Natalia was sitting on the leafy ground, cleaning her knife with a cloth, while Yekaterina sat on her knees and giggled at Felik, her pitch fork covered in blood and laying next to her.

Eduard and Raivis were sitting and talking next to me. Something about what they wanted to eat right at that second.

Natalia looked up from her knife with a glare. "Anyone know where my beloved big brother is?" She asked, scanning us left from right.

Felik rolled his eyes and continued rubbing. "Who like gives a rat's ass where he is right now?" He asked, still staring down at his wood. "You've been like, asking that flippin question all day."

Natalia shot a glare and quickly slid her knife to his throat. "You really going to try and insult big brother? Next thing you know you'll be coming out of a rat's ass." She spits out at him.

He nods slowly and shakily. "No, n-not at all." He utters out. Natalia slams him right on the head after she gets up and walks back to her spot where she continued to wipe the disgusting blood away from her knife.

Felik instinctively got up and ran behind me, burying his head into my back. I smile. "You aren't going to finish that fire?" I ask him.

* * *

**Nordics and Sealand (Tino's P.O.V)**

No fire, no light, only trees, the nordics, and Peter. A dark night was upon us, and I could feel the coolness creep up. Summer had just begun, and I was waiting for the nice weather.

Lukas was tugging on Andersen's tie, with much force. Andersen struggled quite a bit, and was almost yelling.

"Quiet down you moron." Lukas said as he pulled. Andersen just ignored and continued making noise.

"You're the reason why he is screaming." Berwald, who was sitting next to me, told Lukas bluntly. "You should stop."

Lukas stopped for a moment and looked up at Berwald and I. "Fine then." He said and let go completely. "He deserved it though." He said as he walked and sat next to Emil, who was sitting next to Peter.

Mr. Puffin sat perched on Emil's shoulder, moving his head to look at his surroundings. Peter was trying to convince Emil to play patty cake with him, while Lukas whispered 'Onii-chan' in his ear.

Ah, my brothers, and Peter. I have grown so accustomed to them. Even at a time like this, where dead people walk around, they still give a lively mood.

"Maybe if you play with him, Icey, you can smack him clean on the face." I say with a bright smile. "Or you could play rock paper scissors and pull out a fun little gun!"

I notice Lukas staring at Andersen. "Hey, Andersen. You wanna play some patty cake?" He asks mischievously, but with no expression on his face.

_Smack!_

* * *

**Cuba, Turkey, Greece, Canada and Egypt ( Matthew's P.O.V )**

I sit next to Maximo, who was slowly eating his ice cream, and held a cigarette between his fingers. He had goose bumps, and looked a little chilly, while I was all warm from my red sweatshirt.

We were inside a small storage area, we had made sure to kill anything in here though. Gupta was sitting in between Sadik and Heracles, who were murmuring comments about each other and had their backs to each other as well.

"Its your fault Matthew's polar bear got eaten by those dead people!" Sadik yelled at Heracles. Heracles simply shrugs. "No." He tells him, and lets his eyes droop a bit.

I frown a little as I think about my polar bear. It wasn't anyone's fault really, just unfortunate. At least I still have Komujiji.

* * *

**Spain, Romano, Switzerland, Lichtenstien, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia ( Vash's P.O.V )**

I sit with Lily laying her soft head on my lap. A long cut had torn through her green sleeve, and she was bleeding quite a bit.

I rub her hair, as she slept, and sometimes she would let out a little sob.

Antonio was laughing at Lovino because he got fire on his shoe. "Shut up you ugly bastard!" He almost yelled. "Quiet down you idiots!" Roderich ordered him.

Lovino stopped yelling, and begin spitting on his shoe and digging it into the dirt.

Antonio just continued laughing a bit. Elizabeta smacked Antonio in the face with her bloody frying pan, but only because Gilbert moved out of the way just in time.

"Man! Did you guys see me dodge that! I am so awesome!" He continued to brag. Hungary turned around and punched him square in the face.

"Didn't dodge that, did ya?" She asked.

_**End of Chapter 1**_


	2. Allies Day 1, Part 1

Chapter 2

Allies (Alfred's P.O.V)

_Flashback_

The time is 13:27, and the 5 of us are looting the cars through an abandoned high way. The sun was high in the sky, and I had to squint in order to see anything.

The cars smelled awful, the mixture of gas and rotting bodies. They were in clusters, lines of them, very long and stretched.

It looked like everyone was in a hurry to get out of here. But go where? The virus has spread throughout the entire world, making it so there is no possible way to escape the madness.

I had my jacket tied around my waist, and my gloves shoved in the pockets. Already I was sweating quite a bit. Grey circles forming where my pits are through my shirt.

Everyone had their jackets off, but Ivan. He even had his scarf wrapped around his sweaty neck.

"Aiyah! What the hell is that?" I heard someone yell. The familiar voice of Yoa Wang.

I turned around to see him on the ground, propping himself on his hands. He had a look of terror over his face.

"What is it, dude?" I ask him.

He raises a shaky hand slowly, and points to the window of a car. I move my eyes to look at it, and I could see flies coming out the window.

I swallow and walk over to look inside. A rotting corpse of a woman. Her skin the color of light dirt, and her blonde hair thin and falling from her head. You could see her grotesque teeth, and her snarled nose.

I close my eyes and face Yao Wang. "Why are ya freaking out man? Haven't you seen enough corpse today? And, even if it does attack you, the hero will come out and save your winey ass!" I say and point at myself with my thumb.

Yao Wang simply rolls his eyes. "Whatever. I can't be freaked out for a sec?" He asked me.

Its been like that all day, checking the cars. Every time Yao Wang saw one he would scream. Talk about the goddamn boy who played wolf. I would freak out and think he is actually in trouble. But no, he is just being a stupid pussy.

"Maybe you should stop checking the cars dude, you're freaking me out every time you see a dead body."

He nods, and stands up. "I'll just stick with. . . " He begins, and looks around at his options. Francis, Arthur, Ivan, and me. "Ah. Arthur." He said and began walking toward him.

Arthur was a little on edge. All morning. Earlier, he was attacked. Stupid pussy, everyone here has been attacked, almost bitten. Why is he freaking out over that?

I guess zombie apocalypses aren't part of his fairy tales. Every time I try comforting him, he simply pushes me away.

"I don't need your goddamn sympathy. " He would say in a tone of annoyance. Arthur has always been independent. He never liked to rely on anyone; he always wants to be the one other look up to.

Even though this isn't true in any way, shape or form. Not a lot of people looked up to him, I mean, maybe Peter, but that was it. I guess he was trying to make up for it now. He's not doing a very good job though.

If anyone should be admired in a situation like this (other then myself of course) it would be Ivan. For christ's sake, he tried hugging the goddamn things. I don't know if he is an idiot, or if he thinks they won't hurt him. . . .

Either way, we would always find a way to get him the hell away from them. "You bloody idiot!" Arthur would yell at him. "Those things aren't your best friends!"

I would be simply laughing in the corner, far from them. Yao Wang would be with me, and Francis trying pry it off of Ivan.

There were many incidents where the Russian almost died. How unfortunate that would have been. . . Luckily though, we always find a way to work it out.

Francis was actually doing well. I mean, better then I expected. He isn't fighting with Arthur, actually trying to avoid him. Either that or he would be completely clinging to him. Right now though he was a loner, rummaging through the broken down cars alone.

I kept a hand on my handgun incase a bad incident came up. Ivan had his pipe firmly in his gloved hand. Arthur had somehow found a double edged sword, which he has attached to his hip. Francis had a shotgun and a fencing sword on his back, and Yao Wang had a wok and ladle that he carried also on his back.

All of us were prepared incase there was an attack. But a hoard? What the hell were we supposed to do? That's what I was worried about. I mean, we've dealt with a hoard of mindless freaks before, those weird aliens. But they didn't want to eat our flesh. They weren't going to kill us.

Now it's a completely different situation, and the risks have been risen by a ton. All 5 of us were completely jumpy, and ready to fight anything off at any second. Just not multiple of it. . .

I was lost in a whirlpool of thoughts when I heard a scream. Yao Wang. I roll my eyes. "Goddamn Yao Wang! Its just a fucking corpse!" I yell at him and turned around.

Okay, maybe, maybe it wasn't a corpse. Maybe it was like 60 of them walking around and drooling for our flesh. They were far off, and at this point we could hide or run away. I looked around at everyone.

Frozen. Completely frozen. After all, this was our first hoard. We had no idea what to do. "Y-you, you guys. We should. . . " Arthur began, but trailed off.

"Run like hell!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I began running, not bothering to check if any of them were running too. But I knew they were, I could hear Yao Wang scream a bit and pant. Ivan was out of the corner of my eye, and Francis was trailing behind me.

But Arthur. Where the hell was Arthur? I stopped and turned when I realized this. He was standing there, staring at the hoard as it got closer and closer.

I could feel panic rise inside of me to the thought of something happening to him, the thought of him being taken away.

"A-arthur! Come on!" I yelled. The others were running away, not stopping for us. Bastards. I started walking backwards, my eyes still on Arthur. "Dude! They're gonna kill you!" I screamed.

He turned his head and looked back at me. His eyes were wide and full of concern. "You goddamn moron!" I yelled, and began running in his direction. Is he really that fazed by this?

I run to him, grab his hand, and start running to the others as fast as my legs would let me. Arthur lagged behind, and didn't resist. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him.

He didn't respond, but I could feel my heart quicken to my running, the noise of the dead coming upon us. Their ragged breathes, scraping feet. Getting closer and closer. By this, I knew we weren't going to make it.


	3. Axis Day 1, Part 1

Chapter 3

Axis Powers (Ludwig's P.O.V)

_Flashback_

We were in the hospital. Okay, not exactly what you think. No one is hurt, not yet anyway, but we came here because Feliciano thought there might be some food. I doubt he was right though, there isn't going to be any food here at all, even if there is, I'm sure it will be scarce or hard to get to.

Feliciano was holding onto my arm and wining, crying because he was afraid. "D-doitsu, Doitsu, its smells in here! There are so many dead bodies! Why did we come in here? I regret coming here, can we go back now! Please, please Doitsu!"

I let go of my pistol and held it in my left hand. "Its ok, Feliciano." I tell him, while rubbing my hand on his hair. "Nothing is going to happen. Besides, this was your idea anyway!" I tell him.

Kiku had his katana held tightly in his hands, his eyes staying focused as he scanned the hospital for food or anything dangerous.

Except for Feliciano's heavy breathing, and yelping at random times, it was completely silent.

The hospital couldn't be considered a hospital anymore. The walls had things growing on them, and a working light was found rarely. The awful stench of something rotting filled the air, and I had the urge to vomit.

Sometimes we walk by a pile of grotesque dead bodies. The piles high, taller then Kiku or I. When we came across that, Feliciano would scream and bury his head in my arm.

"Feliciano, its okay. They won't kill you." I would say something like that to cheer him up, most of the time. Other times it wouldn't work and he keeps screaming until I slapped my hand over his mouth and told him to shut the hell up.

I felt sorry for him, Feliciano isn't the type of person to handle this stuff. He is the last person in the world that could survive through this, without me I'm sure both him and Kiku would be gone by now.

I shiver to the thought. The thought of Feliciano or Kiku leaving, dying. Or even worse becoming one of those _things_. "Something wrong, Ludwig?"

I turn my head and look at Kiku. "Nothing, just thinking is all." I tell him. He nods and continues.

"DOITSU!" Feliciano's scream was loud and disruptive in my ear. "What is it!  
" I ask him, trying to keep my temper low. He points to the left, at the wall.

"I-I saw something move over there. Will you go check it or something?" He asked me, his voice shaky and barely audible. I sigh and shrug him off.

"Fine, but stay here." I instruct, he nods and stays still.

Kiku had a look of concentration, and was staring in the direction that Feliciano pointed in. He was ready to fight if anything happened. But I feel like he should be closer to Feliciano.

I approach the wall and stare instinctively, checking and hoping he was exaggerating. But I notice something out of the corner of my eye, something moving.

I jumped and shot my pistol at the wall immediately. But what I saw scatter in return were a few cockroaches. Great, I made all that noise for nothing. The last thing I need is to be attracting even more of those zombies.

Just then, as if they were reading my mind, I heard a door open and a sharp scream. I turned around to see 3 of them grabbing onto Feliciano. He was flailing his arms, crying and screaming.

Kiku rushed over immediately, his katana out and ready. "Feliciano!" I screamed, and held my pistol up and shot, repeatedly, making sure not to hit him.

Kiku was prying them off with his sword, cutting off their limbs, heads, whatever he could do to get them off.

I could see blood on his uniform, his arms, and a scratch on his neck. Finally, the dead were truly gone and their hands were no longer attached to him. I dropped my gun and ran over, wrapping my arms around him.

He was shaking and crying, I held him tightly in my arms. "A-are you okay? You didn't get bit, did you? You know, you really need to learn how to be more careful." I rambled.

Kiku sat down and put his head in his hands. "That was a close one, right?" He asked us. I let go of Feliciano and nodded in his direction. "Yeah." Feliciano said with a slight smile.

I take a look at his injuries, a few cuts, and scratches. Nothing too bad really. "You're fine. You wanna sit down?" I ask him. He was still in a phase, his eyes wide and staring somewhere else. He simply nods and sits down on the cold, dirty floor.

I sit next to him and smile. "We should rest, then continue searching in a bit, alright?" His eyes go back to normal and he nods. "Okay." He whispers. Kiku takes a seat next to us, and together we take a closer look at Feliciano's injuries.

I just hope there aren't any bite marks.


	4. Baltics, Poland, Ukraine, & Belarus Day1

Chapter 4

Baltics, Poland, Ukraine, and Belarus (Toris' P.O.V)

_Flashback_

Natalia. She was so angry, full of rage, so much, it was hard to keep her level. "Listen, Natalia. I'm sure we'll find Ivan. It can't be that hard to find the Allies, can it?"

I tried reassuring her. The _last _thing I want is to meet up with Ivan. But, if we don't go looking for him, Natalia will just pound our faces instead of him.

I hate the situation I am in. Either way, I'm in trouble. I guess its better to look for Ivan, then to have Natalia mad and attracting every zombie miles away.

This is the best choice I have. We have. Felik was walking next to me, talking about something completely off topic, his hand up in the air. I nod to what he is saying, and occasionally laugh and say yeah.

Even though I am not paying any attention to him at all, I guess this satisfied Felik. Eduard and Raivis were behind me, while Yekaterina and Natalia were behind them.

The six of us were walking through a forest, keeping our eyes peeled. Everyone was ready, and held their weapons firmly.

I was worried about Eduard and Raivis. They had handguns. Raivis had a mini revolver. Which only had so much ammo, how long would it last? And if we ran out, where would we find more?

"You should have grabbed a better gun than that, Raivis. You're never gonna get by with that tiny thing. " I inform him.

He looks at the gun, then at me. "Its okay." He says, his voice a little nervous. I shrug. "Just make sure you use the bullets wisely."

He simply nodded, still staring at his revolver.

A twig snapped, and the ruffle of leaves filled the sudden silence. Felik gasped, and all 6 of us held up our weapons, ready to fire.

What was it? Were we ready? What am I saying? Of course we are, we have faced plenty of the diseased throughout this journey, to get here right now.

I stare intensely at the origin where the noise came from, another ruffle, and a bunny comes hopping out from behind the tree. We all sigh, and rest our weapons. I smile at the cute bunny, and walk to it to pet it, but as I reach out my hand.

THUNK!

A knife stabs it right in the chest, and it fell, dead. I turned around to see Natalia still in her fighting stance, staring intently at the thing. She rests and walks toward the corpse, the five of us staring at her in astonishment.

She lifted the dead bunny and put it in the bag she was carrying, a tanish sling bag over her shoulder that crossed to the other side of her body. No one had any idea what she held in it, but no one had the guts to look inside either.

She looked at us in confusion. "What? It's food. Do you idiots want to go hungry?" She asks us.

I shake my head. "Yeah. I guess you're right." I tell her. Felik looks at me in astonishment. "The bitch is like, totally crazy!" He exclaimed. I shake my head as Natalia slips a knife under his neck.

"Call me a crazy bitch one more time, and I'll feed your testicles to the zombies." She says, stopping Felik completely.

"Um, okay?" He says, and she backs off.

Now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure Felik is more afraid of Natalia then the zombies, or even Ivan.

Felik smiles a bit, and grabs my arm. "Hello again!" He exclaims with a smile. I nod, and check behind me to make sure Eduard and Raivis are still with us.

Why did we even freak out about the bunny thing? We are in here to find food, right? I don't know, maybe the fact that 4 weak boys have to kill innocent animals to live is strange for us, but not strange for Natalia.

"Maybe you could keep an eye out for food, Natalia." I suggest. She looks back and nods. "Whatever makes us through to find my big brother."

_Whatever keeps Felik, Raivis, Eduard, and me alive. _I thought to myself. All I cared about was their safety, besides they are my closest friends.

We continue walking through the forest, an occasional jump from one of us. This continued for about 2 hours, when I noticed something, a large figure in the distance.

"Stop." I whispered. Everyone came to a halt, and raised their weapons. I pulled out my tainto*, and held it up. We stood and stared at it for a moment, unsure of what to do.

"Huh? No way!" Feliks yelled, he ran passed me with a giant smile on his face, his sniper rifle around him and attached with a strap. "I can't believe it!" He exclaimed.

"It's like, a pony!"

We all rest our guns and sigh, how many times has something like this happened to us today? I have no clue. But it was getting annoying.

Feliks ran up to the pony far away and began petting it and loving it. I could see the others smile a bit, except Natalia. She had her knifes raised, and in a stance to throw them.

She moved a bit and pulled back, and all at once, the 3 of us yelled, "NOO!"

***Tainto:** **Inspired by the Japanese tanto, the Tainto is the smallest blade in our apocalypse series and the ready sidekick to any lone ranger of the desolate wastes, ready to render service and support in the moment of most dire need. In medieval Japan, the tanto rarely saw action in situations where a katana or wakizashi could be employed, naturally, but it had its uses indoors and in situations where concealment was necessary. (The tanto was a traditional wedding gift to a Japanese woman from her husband, and was carried tucked away inside her obi).** **The Tainto is full tang, single-edged, and comes sheathed.**

**Total Length**** 14in (.35m) ****Blade/Handle Length**** 8in/6in (.20m/.15m) ****Steel Width**** 0.204in (5.2mm) ****Weight**** 15 oz. (.43kg) **


	5. Nordics and Sealand Day 1

Chapter 5

Nordics and Sealand (Tino's P.O.V)

_Flashback_

We sat in a tree house, which Berwald and I made quite a while ago. The 6 of us were sitting and talking, shaken a bit by the zombies, discussing food proportions for the next few days. Andersen's axe was stuck in the door, and he was stuck trying to get it out.

Peter was laughing at him, Lukas had a slight look of anger over his face, well, more like annoyance. It was hard to concentrate with them two in the background, but oh well I guess!

"We need someone willing to go out of the tree house and get food once we run out." Emil said, his arms crossed and eyes shut. He was annoyed, as well.

I nod in agreement. "Someone strong, and sneaky! But it can't be Mr. Berwald, or Andersen. They are too large, maybe someone tiny? How about you or me?" I ask him.

Emil shakes his head. "Size doesn't matter. But we do need to send someone who isn't a complete idiot." He glances at Andersen.

I smile. "Berwald? He would be good, survive pretty well, right?" Emil nods. "Yeah. He would have to be okay with it, correct?" He asks Berwald.

Berwald looks up, and nods slightly, his emotion looking like an intimidating glare. "Yes." He says, barely audible over the noise.

"Goddamn axe! I didn't sign up for this!" Andersen yelled. I laughed a bit as he tugged, but then I heard a snap. "Ah, Andersen. I wou-"

_CRACK! SNAP! SMASH!_

He slashed through the tree house, breaking it to pieces, and causing Andersen and me to fall.

"Oh shit!" I could hear Andersen scream. I felt my body begin to fall, and a few pieces of wood cutting my arm. "Owwy!" I yelled.

I landed on the ground with a large _thunk_, and a piece of wood hit my head. I look up to see that half of it was still up, Lukas, Emil, Peter and Berwald were still up in the other half, I could hear it cracking.

"Y-you gu-" I start, but it falls, and Berwald comes falling onto my legs. "Aaaaggghh!" I scream and hold my arms over where he is sitting. My legs felt kind of numb, and crushed. The pain was beyond what I knew though.

Mr. Puffin was on a branch, and Hanatamago* was lying next to the tree. I noticed that Lukas, Peter, and Emil all landed on Andersen. "You bastards!" I heard him shout from under the heap. The others look over at me with concern as Berwald stands up.

"Are you alright?" Berwald asked me as he turned and took a look at my legs. I stared down at them, with my mouth open. "Ah, um. I-its hurt, and they're going numb?" I tell him.

"Tino! Are you okay? Are you hurt? Gosh, they look broken." Peter rambled on and on, freaking out. I could see Andersen mangled on the ground, trying to get up. "Dicks." He mumbled under his breath.

Lukas stood and watched as Emil and Berwald began treating my injury. They took sticks about as long as my arms, and used two strips of clothe to tie it to my leg and around the sticks.

It was going to be hard to walk on it, or even run from anything, but at least both of them weren't damaged. "Sorry." Berwald told me. I smiled as Emil helped me up. "Its okay." I say, hiding my pain.

Emil let me lean on his shoulder to stand. "Hurts." I tell him. He simply nods in return. Lukas was calmly strangling Andersen with his tie. "You broke Tino's leg, and our place to hide." He told him.

"Berwald broke his goddamn leg! Not me!" He yelled in return. I looked over at Berwald, whose head was down. "Hey, its okay! It wasn't your fault! See look, I can walk all on my own." I tell him with a bright smile, trying to cheer him up.

I shrug myself off Emil and try standing on my own. A shearing pain shoots up through my leg, and I fall to the ground. "GAAAAAAAHHHH!" I yell, and grab my leg.

Berwald comes over and helps me up, this time letting me lean on him. He pats my head. I look at him and smile, grinded my teeth together to keep from yelping in pain.

"Well, we better clean this place up. You can rest Tino." Emil informed me. I simply nod and stay with Berwald.

Berwald sits me with a tree while the rest of them begin to clean up the mess, Andersen and Lukas occasionally fighting. This went on for about 20 minutes, when Peter yelled something.

"They're coming!"

I look in the direction he is pointing, and see at least 6 zombies walking toward our direction.

Andersen screamed, and his first reaction was this: picking up Hanatamago and throwing her at the group of zombies.

My first instinct was to stand up, but my leg cringed, and I could hear a slight crack. "Crap!" I yell and fall. "NOOOOOO! Hanatamagooo!" I yell, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"What the hell is the matter with you Andersen?" Emil yelled at him. He simply looked at him and shrugged quickly. "I mean, look, they're eating her. And she was weighing us down! Do you want them to eat us?" Andersen asked him. I didn't dare look. I shut my eyes, and bit my lip.

"You fricking idiot! We still have to kill them!" Emil exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the zombies. Andersen paused for a moment and placed a finger on his chin thinking. "Woops!" He said and raised his shoulders as if it was nothing.

Berwald came and helped me up, while Emil and Lukas went off to kill them. On his way to them, Lukas hits Andersen on the head and says, "Its your fault."

Peter stands with Berwald and I, while Andersen goes and helps them with the beating. "Meany." I said through a few tears. I wiped my eyes. "He killed Hanatamago."

Berwald simply rubbed my back, "Its okay." I guess this is his way of comforting someone.

Finally they got rid of the zombies, well, killed them. Which is the same. "Come on, we should search through the forest for food, and find a place to sleep." Says Emil.

So we walk through the forest, Berwald carrying me like a bride, and Lukas choking Andersen. I missed Hanatamago, I wished he didn't do that. I wished he didn't destroy the tree house too, maybe my leg wouldn't be throbbing in pain.

***Hanatamago: The dog that Sweden and Finland owned together.**


	6. Canada's group Day 1, Part 1

Chapter 6

Canada, Cuba, Egypt, Turkey, and Greece (Matthew's P.O.V)

_Flashback_

I wake up to the strange noise of bones crunching, and moaning. When I slowly open my eyes, I see it.

A zombie. My eyes widen and I slowly sit up, gripping the pocketknife in my waste strap. I rise and begin to stand, but when my feet touch the ground it looks up.

"Aww, screw it!" I say, and stab it right in the head. It falls over the burnt out fire I had made last night, and gets its guts all over my food.

I sigh. "I guess I have nothing to eat now." I said to myself. I lift my things, and begin walking around my surroundings. Last night I decided to stay at the zoo, for some unknown reason. When you're alone, decision-making is a lot easier.

I rub my hand on my head as I try to think of a place to get food. "Maybe I could find some around here in the zoo." I mumbled to myself. After all, I am in a zoo, I'm sure there is a concession stand.

After wondering around a bit I found myself in the aquarium section, when I hear a strange noise, which reminded me of a zombie. I pull out my crossbow and keep my eyes peeled, but the noise just came from an exhibit.

I look to my left to see a tank with a polar bear's feet in the water. I smile widely. "Polar Bear!" I exclaim. I find my way to the top and look inside. It was swimming, coming to the edge of the water ready to get on the land.

_Maybe this Polar bear won't ignore me! _I thought to myself. "Uh, hello polar bear!" I yell and wave with my free hand. It raised its head to look at me. I smile sincerely, and make my way into the exhibit. There was a large pond, which was quite cold. But on the other side was land, rocks that jutted out.

The place smelled of dead fish and blood. I saw corpses of chewed up sea lions, and I knew how this polar bear had survived. Maybe this one is aggressive? But all polar bears like sea lions.

I walk on the edge to get to the other side. It pulled itself onto the land, and laid there. I reach it and sit on the ground next to him.

He reminds me of Kumojomi, but only because he was a polar bear too.

I use my free hand to pet its back. I smile, when it doesn't respond. I haven't had anyone to talk to in a long time, and now I've found a friend!

I couldn't help myself; I scooted closer and rested my upper body on his soft fur. I rubbed my face in his back, and started talking to him.

"So. Having fun all alone here?" I ask him. He only ignores and continues laying. "Y-yeah, sucks being alone. "I say. I stay there for a few minutes, and then decide to leave.

I stand and smile. "Nice talking to you, hope you don't die like the rest of the world." I tighten my red sweatshirt around my waist; pick up my bag and head out of the exhibit.

But when I step out, the polar bear jumps in the water and swims in my direction. He pulls himself on the very little land and pokes his nose through bars.

I bend down and rub his head. "I've gotta go, but I liked spending time with you." I say with a smile. I stand up straight, and begin walking away, but the bear bumps on the bars, scratches the bars to the doors.

I guess its not a big deal if he comes with me, he can find food right? But this isn't very good for him. His exhibit was freakishly cold, out in the heat.

Another bang awoke me from my thoughts. I look over at the bear. "Why not?" I said, its better then being alone. I walk over and open the gate, immediately the bear jumped on me.

I fall to the ground as it rubbed its head on my cheek. I rub my hand on his back. "N-nice bear." I say.

So, Porter (the polar bear) and I decide to go out the zoo. Well, I did. Everywhere I went he followed. Even when there was a zombie incident, he would help fight them off. It was great to have him with me. I talked to him, telling him about myself, and my friends.

About 2 hours passed when we reached the Golden Gate Bridge, or whatever Alfred calls it. There were thousands of cars jammed on it. At the other side, I could see a few figures, their voices somewhat loud. Considering I could hear them all the way from here.

One other larger figure was killing the zombies in their area. There were only a few walking around on the bridge. I pull out my crossbow, and aim.

_THUNK_

Right in the head. I smile. "I'll retreat these arrows when we walk down there, okay?" I tell Porter. He doesn't respond. So I continue shooting the remaining zombies on the bridge. It took a while for the others to notice the zombies dropping dead with arrows in their heads. When they notice they turn my way and wave.

I smile, and wave as I start to walk back in their direction. I'm not alone anymore.


	7. Switzerland's Group Day 1, Part 1

Chapter 7

Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Spain, Romano, Austria, Hungary, and Prussia (Vash's P.O.V)

_Flashback_

"Big brother!" I could hear helpless Lily yell from behind me. I turn immediately, hoping something hasn't happened to her. I pull out my boot knife, and held it tightly in my hand. I couldn't use my guns in this place, that would attract all the danger.

Right now, we were in a clothes shop, one of the many shops in San Francisco. We were looting through all of them. Trying to find a safe place to stay for the night.

Though, all of the ones we've found aren't safe in any way, shape or form. We would search through every store, and we would find something not very well for the situation we're in.

"What is it, Lily?" I ask her, looking around the store just incase. "Nothing, I thought I heard something is all." I relax and nod. "Alright. Keep your eyes open." I warn her.

"Okay." She says as her response. She gets close to me and grabs my arm. I place my boot knife back in its sheath and smile while I rub her hair.

We look through the store, nothing but clothing and jewelry. Nothing we need. "Grab a jacket off the rack." I tell her and point.

"But that would be stealing, big brother." I shake my head. "Not anymore. No one is here to catch us."

She nods and picks a purple one about her size. She hands it to me, and I place it my bag.

"Do you need one?" She asked me. I simply shake my head.

I hold out my hand, holding her back. "Stay here. I'm going to check the back." I told her. She nods. "If you need me, yell my name." I tell her the same things every time I go somewhere without her.

So far, no incidents have happened. Thankfully. But she is very afraid to be alone. She doesn't tell me, but I can tell.

I get on one knee and place my hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry, alright? I'll protect you. But you can't go in the back, its not very safe."

We've learned this through experience. She almost died back in one, and there were about 20 in the same room. It's a lot safer if she stays in a place we've checked and went through then to go in a place vulnerable. Many people migrate to the back of their shops, with friends and family.

She smiles and nods, but her eyes portray fear. When I look out the window, I see a normal street, with the dead roaming through it. "Just don't. Er, hide, and don't look out there, okay?"

"Okay, big brother." Was her response. I nod and stand. "Be careful." I say to her as I start walking.

The door was large and metal, a bronze color, and a large handle. I check the knob, to see that it's unlocked. Slowly, I open the door and peek my head in. I take out my rifle and press my back to the door and step in letting the door shut behind me.

If I shoot the gun in here, no one would hear. Maybe not even Lily would hear.

My combat boots were loud against the concrete floor, and I stopped. I couldn't see a lot at the moment, but there could be anything hiding in here.

"No point in wasting my ammo." I say to myself. I take my gun and hit the bottom on the floor, creating a loud clang. I sat and waited for the worse, but nothing happened.

"Alright, time to get Lily." I say, when I hear a moan, way too loudly. I turn around immediately.

A zombie right behind me. "What the hell!" I yell and place my gun on his temple, his arms reaching out and touching my shoulders. I held him back with the gun, and pulled the trigger.

The mess was disgusting. His old blood spilling from his head, and his skin a different color. The smell of death coated the room, and I covered my nose with my sleeve, and walk around the corpse.

I began to search the room, and found nothing. Well, I few small blankets that barely fit into my bag. We could use those to keep us warm at night, to hide under.

I leave the room without doing anything about what was there. I let the door slam behind and my eyes scan the shop for Lily. She was sitting behind a rack, rubbing her hand on the clothing, her eyes closed, and she was grinding her teeth.

"Everything okay?" I ask her. She jumped and narrowed her eyes on me. "Oh, its you big brother." She says, with a fake smile.

I shake my head. "You look like you saw a ghost or something." I tell her.

A ghost? Really? A ghost is nothing compared to what we have been seeing. She shakes her head. "Nothing. Just a little scared."

I would tell her there was nothing to be afraid of, but then I would be lying.

. . .

We ended up leaving the place, and kept through the city. Lily at my side and protected from the monsters, we found our way to an abandoned bar.

"Stop." I said to her, and held out my arm like I usually do. She stops and looks over my shoulder. "What is it?" She asked. "I hear something."

I hold my knife tightly, which needs a washing, blood and residue coated it. I walk to the door, and slowly open it.

"Oh come on! I'm awesome enough to have some more! Let the awesome Gilbert have more!"

"Gilbert?" When I open the door I see Elizbeta, Roedrich, Gilbert, Lovino, and Antonio sitting at the bar counter, drinking together. They all turn their heads toward me.

"Welcome Vash!" Was what Antonio said to me.


	8. Allies Day 1, Part 2

Chapter 8

Allies (Alfred's P.O.V)

"Go Arthur!" I yell. An idea, an amazing idea popped into my head that ceased me to stop running. Arthur looked at me for a moment, but kept going. I gripped my hands on a car bumper and lifted it up. "Gaah!" I screamed, and threw the damn car into the large hoard.

This disrupted them, and now the grotesque group has slowed. With that, I started running again. I could feel my jacket slipping down my legs, so I tore it off and slung it over my shoulder. Already my chest was hurting from running too fast, and I couldn't get far away enough from the hoard.

In front of me I could see Yao Wang and Francis rushing into one of the very many colorful houses that aligned the others. They were about 50 away from me, could I make it? Of course I can, I am the hero after all!

Arthur was farther ahead, and I was way back here. This group can't make it through without the hero! Arthur and Ivan reach the houses and clamber inside. I could almost feel the things breathing on me, if I run inside then I'll just lead all of them to that house, and that would be the end for the Allies.

The moaning was getting louder, like a constant ringing in my head. I needed to get away, but where to? The other side of the highway was a beach, and then there were nothing but the houses. "Shit!" I puff out through a breath. HOW THE HELL COULD THEY JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS? Even after I just saved Arthur's ass, he left me here to die like this.

I could feel sweat trickle down my face, which made me crave some water. Water. HOLY SHIT! WATER! Zombies can't swim right? Their rotting asses would float, or drown, or completely stop them. Perfect!

I run off the highway and onto the beach, sand skidding and jumping onto my tan pants. I took my jacket and held it in my hands as I ran, the hoard following my direction. I slid into the water and begin running as fast as my legs would allow me to. The water, my pants, my shoes, all slowing me down.

But maybe I still have an advantage. They can't run, and their clothes and degrading bodies will slow them.

I smile as the water reaches my waste. It was cold, compared to what I've been walking in all day. I pull out my handgun, and start walking backwards so I can see them. The water was slowing them, perfect. "Time for these biatches to OFFICIALLY die!" I yelled.

I extend my arms, and aim.

BAM!

"One down." I mumbled. "53 to go." I continued to shoot, hitting each one in the head and knocking them into the water. The line of the water was up to my chest, and it was touching my arms even raised. 3 down. 6 down.

CLICK CLICK

My ammo was out. I shrug and place it back, turning forward to start swimming.

**Arthur's P.O.V**

Alfred. Alfred. Where the bloody hell was he? He was running next to me one moment, the next he was telling me to go, and he stopped. Now the 4 of us were in here resting, while he could be dead somewhere. "Alfred. Where is Alfred?" I could feel a hollow feeling in the pit of my stomach. The space that Alfred had filled, and now that he could be gone, I felt empty.

Everyone was breathing heavily, and they looked up at me. "I don't know, He went back to save you, I thought aru." Yao Wang said to me, his face looked like the mixed emotions of fear and worry. I shake my head. He stopped, he just stopped.

I run up to the window and practically press my nose to the glass looking out. "Stop doing that, they'll see you, you moron." This came from Francis. I don't get it. Why isn't anyone concerned for him? Why isn't anyone worried as much I am? He couldn't have been that annoying. Right?

While I am thinking this, I notice something. Zombies, in the water, I could hear loud gunshots. Alfred! He led them into the water, and now he's fighting them off! He's alive! "You guys, Alfred! He's okay! He's in the water, we need to go out there and help fight them off!" I told them.

Francis was the first to stand and he pressed his face to the window. "No way!" He said. He picked up his gun and begins towards the door. "You still in that faze? Or would you like to save him with us?" He asked me. I nod. "I'm going out there."

"So am I." Yao Wang says as he stands. "I guess I will too." This came from Ivan who was already standing in the corner. I smile. "The lets get our asses out there!"

**Alfred's P.O.V**

I just started swimming, the water cold and giving me a chill. "Gotta go, gotta go." I repeated to myself. I couldn't feel the ground; I had to duck my head into the water to have my tippy toes touch the muddy ground. I didn't dare look back, knowing the hoard would be there. I kept the jacket on my head, trying hard not to get it too wet. I was running out of breath, and by now, my arms felt like rubber. "Damn."

BANG BANG

The noise of a gun, and the moaning was becoming quieter. I stop swimming and turn around. The rest of the allies, there, fighting and killing the diseased. I smile. "Seems like you came to save the hero!" I called to them. They didn't respond of course, still in the zone killing. I took my chance and began swimming to the other side of the beach, far from them, where I'll get on the land. Great, maybe my allies don't suck so much after all.

I'm far away enough from the descending group, when I feel a sharp pain in my leg.

**A/N: This takes place on a real highway in San Francisco. The Great Highway. It's a highway right along the pacific coast. A walkway, then houses all are to the right. Then the to the left, there is the beach. We (Sunny and I) wanted this to be as realistic as possible. The zoo Canada-kun was in was real, and yes, it was 2 hours away from the Golden Gate Bridge. 2 hours and 17 minutes. The hospital the Axis are in as we speak is The San Francisco General Hospital, and the forest the Baltics and the Nordics are in is real too. Miur Woods, a redwood forest. Yes, both are in the same, but its large enough that I doubt they will find each other. You'll have to read to find out~~! And the shops Vash and Lily go into, we didn't bother to look up because San Francisco is so fucking big. FINALLY we are through all the groups, but not done with the first day. We have been working on this non-stop. Well, occasionally going out to do fun stuff, but that's it. What do you expect? We're nerds! I hope you enjoy it so far, and I hope you continue reading~! :D Are you even still reading this!**

**And P.S:**

**Lets hope you don't like America too much~ I LOVE HIM! But watch out.**


	9. Axis Day 1, Part 2

Chapter 9

Axis (Ludwig's P.O.V)

_Flashback_

I look through and find no bite marks thankfully. "You're ok." But he wasn't paying attention. He tore off part of Kiku's pants and found a stick lying on the dirty floor. With that, he tied the cloth to it, and waved it, his hand very shaky. I frown a bit as I watch him do this.

"Wha-?" Kiku starts, but I look over at him and he gets the message. He doesn't say anything else. I grab Feliciano's hand and help him up. "You feel better now?" I ask him. He smiles and nods. "A lot better!"

. . .

We ended up leaving the hospital soon after that. We spent the rest of our time in there finding our way out. Feliciano clinging to me and jumping at random moments. The hospital smelled, and was cold. But luckily, we never came across any other incidents. That would just make it even worse for Feliciano.

When we finally get out of the hospital, the sun was pretty high, beating down on our faces. I held Feliciano's jacket along with mine, Kiku wore his over his shoulders. The roads were abandoned and crisp; a layer of dirt coating the asphalt.

I would tell Kiku to keep his eyes open, but I'm sure by now we all know that. We started walking, not in any particular direction, just anywhere. We were in a messy part of San Francisco. We came to one part where there were long apartment buildings. Cars were lined everywhere, and shined on our eyes.

"Damn sun." I mumbled to myself. But I spotted something. Some people loaning around. I could only see the silhouette of them. I had no idea if they were healthy people. "Stay here." I instructed him. He reached out his hand and grabbed my sleeve. "But Doitsu-" He began but I cut him off. "Just stay here."

I stand up and begin walking in its direction, and Kiku catches up behind me. "What is it?" He asked, whispering. "Look." I tell him, and pointed as I walked. He looked and nodded. "Need me to come with you?" he asked. "Yeah. That would be helpful."

. . .

There was no one there. Well, no one alive at least. I'm thankful Feliciano didn't come with us. And I'm glad that when we came back, Feliciano was okay. "Lets go."

I led the group from there basically. Same routine for quite a while, no one dare spoke a word, worried about our safety, afraid something would come and hurt Feliciano. We walked for about 30 minutes in the hazing heat, when we reached Warm Water Cove Park. "How coincidental." Kiku said with a smile. "It's a beach."

I looked around a bit. Feliciano was smiling now, and he wasn't clinging to my arm. "Eh! Doitsu! Just like old times right?" He asked me. I smile. "Yeah. Like old times."

Feliciano ran onto the beach with a start, the sand rubbing into his shoes. "I guess we can stay here, tonight, as long someone stays up for watch." Says Kiku. I nod in agreement. "I'll stay up first, I suppose. But we'll need something to eat."

The blue ocean rose up to the white sand, Feliciano unbuttoned his shirt, and removed his shoes and pants like he usually does. He ran through the sand, and swam in the ocean. It was nice to see him his old self, and not scared out of his pants.

"There's a factory over there. Should we go check?" I glance over at the large factory shooting up next to the beach. This group. We need more people. Its not a good idea to bring Feliciano in there. But we shouldn't send someone in there alone, or leave Feliciano. I put my head in my hands and rub my face with my gloves. "Damn." I mumble.

"I don't know if we can. Could be crawling with Loaners." I tell him. He looks at me for a moment. "A loaner. A zombie, basically." I tell him. I didn't want to call them anything else. They were Loaners, alone and forgotten forever.

Kiku didn't think anything of it, not that I knew of. "We can't leave Feliciano alone, and we can't send someone in there alone either." There's nothing we can do. "Oh well. We'll need one of us to go in there alone sometime. Besides, Felicano needs food for his energy."

**A/N: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I have no idea if anyone actually enjoys reading this. Sorry it's so short, but they're the axis, only 3 people really. Hope you like, the next chapter will be better. Btdubs, this is the end of the Axis' Day 1~!**


	10. Canada's group Day 1, Part 2

Chapter 10

Canada, Cuba, Egypt, Turkey and Greece (Matthew's P.O.V)

_Flashback_

I place my crossbow on my back, and begin walking toward the bridge. The red metal large and tall. It was just as amazing as Alfred makes it out to be. Cars were piled on top of each other, people really wanted to get out of here. But where to? I had no clue.

I walk to the bridge, the walkway side and begin heading up to the group. The two figures were still fighting like crazy, well, one yelling, the other super calm. The larger figure that was killing the zombies was walking my direction and waving.

As I got closer, I could tell whom it was. "Maximo?" I ask, my voice somewhat quiet. He stopped for a moment. "It's the bastard Alfred!" My eyes widen and I hold my hands up. "Ah no, its Matthew." I start but he was already running towards me. I moved to the other side and hid behind a car. "Goddamn you Alfred!" I whisper to myself. Porter ruined my hiding spot by standing right by my car. "Porter!" I begin, but I stopped when Maximo approaches.

"Found you, Alfred!" I shake my head quickly. "I'm no-" I start, but he grabs me by the collar and begins shaking me. "I'M MATTHEW!" I yell as loud as I could above his yelling. He stops shaking me and looks at me. My glasses crooked and about to fall off my nose. "Oh. Man, I'm so sorry about that." He says. I nod. "Yeah, can you just put me down now?" I ask him shakily.

He lets go of my shirt and I stand firmly on the ground. I push my glasses so they are perfect and not flimsy. "Who are you here with?" I ask him. He motions his head in the group's direction. "Heracles, Gupta and Sadik, quite annoying if you ask me." I nod. "What's annoying about them? The constant yelling?" I ask him. "Yep. Always yelling about something."

We started to the other side of the bridge. Where Sadik was yelling at Heracles, and Gupta was standing in between them. I approached them with a bright smile. "Nice to see you, guys." I say enthusiastically. Gupta turns and glances at me, while Sadik continued yelling at Heracles. Heracles looks at me and salutes. Still ignoring Sadik's obnoxious yelling.

"If you keep yelling, you'll attract every zombie miles from here." Maximo informs them. Sadik looks at him for a moment, breathing heavily. "But he-"

"I don't wanna hear it. You're so annoying I want to suffocate you." This came from Heracles, very calmly. I smile, as Sadik turns and tries to strangle him. But luckily Gupta was there, and stopped him. "So, what were you guys planning on doing?" I ask them. The fighting stopped, and everyone looked at me. "I don't know really, we thought checking the car for food or supplies." Says Maximo. I guess this was a good idea. We did need supplies, and these people couldn't have been leaving without them.

We started by checking through all the windows. Whenever someone came across an infected, they called me over to dispose of it. Considering I was the only one with a good enough weapon. Heracles had a spear, but that made it hard to kill with the position they were in. Sadik had a sword, but it was hard to use as well. Gupta only had a useless staff, and Maximo only had guns that would attract them from miles away. So I was the only one suitable for the killing on the bridge.

Porter followed me everywhere I went; I'm sure he was starving. I just didn't know how we could feed him. He wasn't much help. I guess just someone that follows me. Maybe he would attract even more, at this point I hadn't known.

This was taking quite a while to go through every car on the Golden Gate Bridge, it was about a mile right? And the cars. So many cars. The heat of the day, the awful smell, the urge to jump every time I saw something, and the obnoxious yelling in the background made me want to sleep. Sweat was dripping from my face, and dark circles began to form under my pits. "Can we take a rest and finish doing this later?" We were almost finished anyway. I just couldn't take another trip running back and forth to kill the diseased.

Maximo looked over at me, and nodded. "Yeah, we can finish this tomorrow." I smile. The sun was setting now, and I wanted to sleep. I rubbed Porter as he walked next to me. My crossbow on my back, and my sweatshirt tied around my waist. My knife was in its sheath, and I could feel my eye lids begin to droop.

If I hadn't been here today, I'm sure one of them would be hurt, or bit. I mean, they couldn't even fight the zombies in the cars, their weapons being totally useless.

We did get some stuff. Some food, blankets, jackets. Even some things to make a fire. Not that we'll need one tonight, we all agreed to sleep in a safe building. So we can't light a fire in a building. That wouldn't be good.

We just went into the closest building to the bridge. A large wear house. I guess it was for the bridge. It was large and cool which felt nice on my hot body. I smile and take in a deep breath. There was an awful stench filtering through the building. "Smells awful in hear." I tell them. Keeping my voice low just incase. "Should we go check around?" The others glanced at their surroundings, holding their weapons. I pull out my crossbow as well.

"Lets split up." I tell them. "Maximo and Gupta, you go together, Heracles and Sadik can come with me." I tell them. They all agree and split into their groups, Porter still following me. "Don't fight you two." I say sternly. We walk around the cold and large building, keeping our eyes peeled. Occasionally we would come across one or two of the zombies, but we would take care of them. "I'll go into this room alone, just incase." The both of them nod. "Keep Porter out here, alright?"

I wanted to go in alone because I needed to check before the two of them, see if there were any long rage shots I would need to get.

. . .

When I came out, I heard yelling and I could smell blood. "Hey, what did I sa-" I start but stop midsentence. I knew why they were fighting. Porter wasn't there." Where's Porter?" I ask them. They both go dead silent, and look over at me.


	11. Switzerland's Group Day 1, Part 2

Chapter 11

Switzerland, Lichtenstien, Spain, Romano, Hungary, Austria, and Prussia (Vash's P.O.V)

_Flashback_

This group. I couldn't stand this group of people. I like them individually, but all together? Hell no. "Nice seein' ya." I say and head out the door, letting it shut behind me. "Oh no." I hear Gilbert say behind me, and I feel a hand yank me back. I could see Lily standing in the darkening streets alone. "Wha-" I start, but stop when I'm in. "Where do you think you're going?"

I stop and look at him sternly. "I'm leaving. I don't have to stay here with you guys." I tell him. "Oh come one, Vash." I could hear Antonio say. "Stay for a bit? Won't you?" I shake my head. "I've got Lily waiting for me out there all alone." I say with a cough at the end. "Shouldn't you get going as well? Its not good staying in a bar." I tell them.

I place my hand on the knob when I hear Elizabeta yell behind me. "Then we can come with you." I stop and stare down. Crap. What do I say? I have no excuse; maybe they could help protect Lily. I sigh. "Fine then, you can come too." I tell them.

"Wonderful!" Roedrich says. "As long as you help protect Lily."

When we step out the door, Lily is standing in the same spot. Her eyes wide and full of fear, as she stared intently into the dark distance. I could feel my expression change into a surprise, and immediately I rush over to her while the others stay behind me and talk. "What is Lily? Are you okay? Were you bit?" I ramble, afraid the last part was true. She raises her hand to point forward, because she was too fazed to speak. I look in the direction and I could feel my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach.

A hoard. A huge hoard at least 50 or more walking in our direction. "Everyone shut up." I spat at them quietly. "Hide. Hide." I begin. I grab Lily's hand and begin running without them. It takes them a moment to register what's going on, but they soon catch on and start running too. "Lily, you got to keep up until we find a car to hide under." I tell her. She's lagging behind me, and it was harder to drag her along with me.

I don't bother to look back to see her response, I just keep my eyes peeled for a car that is far enough from the hoard.

My grip on Lily's hand tightens a bit, and I could feel tears in the back of my throat. My legs were hurting, and I couldn't find a car.

A smart car! I spot it out of the corner of my eye, and I stop and pull Lily towards it. "Get under it." I say with the very little breath I have and began shoving her toward it. She does as instructed and gets under. There wasn't enough room for me to fit, so I had to find somewhere else. "Stay here, and when they are far away enough I'll come get you." I tell her, and kiss her forehead. "But big broth-" Was the last thing I heard from her as I ran.

I swallow and continue running, hearing the hoard behind. "Please be safe." I whispered as I ran, searching for a car I could hide under. Finally, I find a truck. A black one, that I'm sure someone can fit into. I scoot under immediately and look out at where Lily was hiding.

She was there, and shaking quite a bit as they passed by. She wasn't facing me, so I couldn't see her expression. I could see the other's running in my direction. The first one to approach was Roedrich. "Can I hide here?" He asked, out of breath and quickly I simply nod and scoot over. No one else could come in here, and I wasn't very comfortable with Roedrich hiding in here with me. "How are Lily and the rest of them?" I ask him in a whisper. "Good. Now shut up. They might hear you." I shut my mouth and took his word for it. The others just continued running right past us.

Where are they going to run? I grab Roedrich's hand and close my eyes. I don't want anyone dying, not now. Not when I just got here with them. Even though they are very annoying, they can't just die.

The asphalt was hard against my chest. The scraping of their feet sent a chill down my spine. Their low and high moaning, and wines for food. If I moved, made a noise, both Roedrich and I were going to die. And if Lily yelps, or moves, what would happen to her? I mean, most of them have passed her, only a few remain in her way, so would they get her? I shake my head a bit. I needed to stop thinking about this and simply wait for them to move along.

. . .

After about 20 minutes, the hoard was long gone. I slowly scooted out from my spot and looked over to where Lily was supposed to be. She wasn't there.

I stop for a moment, my breath taken. "L-lily." I call softly, I could hear Roedrich scoot out from under the truck. My eyes widen. "Where is she?" I whispered.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder, and I jump and turn around. It was just Roedrich. "Where is she? Where's Lily!"

**Lily's P.O.V**

I waited for about 15 minutes until I decided to crawl out from under the smart car. But when I do, I'm greeted with another diseased. I didn't scream, knowing I would attract the rest of them, and put big brother in danger.

So I ran, as soon as it swung its arms towards me. I ran as fast as I could, without stopping or looking back. My loud foot stomps only attracted more to come out from hiding. Finally I approached a fence. I climb over, and accidentally cut my arm on a jagged piece of it. The pain loud and searing, the moving air as I ran only made it worse. "Ah! Big brother!" I called, but he was gone. Somewhere far back. Now the zombies were hoarding on the fence. Pressing their bodies against the steel. About 8 of them.

They can't knock it down, right? Maybe I can call for him, he is probably looking for me. He has to be. "Big brother! Big brother! Big brother, please help me! Please help me!" I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks, my throat tightening.

**Vash's P.O.V**

"Big brother! Big brother!" I heard from the distance. I looked in the direction where it was coming from. I begin running down where she was hiding. Maybe if I hadn't had my eyes closed, I could have seen where she went, or if she was okay. I had to find her.

"Big brother!" Her screaming was attracting the beasts, only making it so she had to face even more danger. I ran ignoring Roedrich behind me. Closer and closer, her calls for help started to get louder; until I reached a fence that had at least 7 zombies crowding it. From there I could hear Lily. I sigh and smiled. I found her. "Quiet down!" I called, the zombies hadn't noticed. They were going to break down the fence. So I had to do what I had to do. "Hey, you bastards!" I yelled and began shooting my machine gun in their direction. About 3 fell the others turned my way. I smiled and shot them down.

They were dead, and laid on the asphalt. What was left on the other side of the fence was Lily, sitting on the ground crying. I run over to the fence and reach my hand in. "Lily. You're safe. They're gone, I'm here." I tell her. She looked up from her tears.

I noticed her arm was bleeding, and her sleeve was torn. "What happened?" I ask her, "I hurt myself while climbing." She told me. How was I going to get here to the other side? "Do you think you could climb up with that arm?" I ask her. She looks down at her shaking arm, then back at me and nods.

With that, she began climbing. Falling a few times, but she made it the other side. As soon as she touched the ground, I wrapped my arms around her. "Don't do that again. I thought you were gone. " I tell her, holding back tears. She smiles. "Thank you big brother."

. . .

We met up with Roedrich and the rest of them. Turns out, they climbed onto a roof without the zombies noticing. The sun was gone by then, and we found our way to a park. The sign read Buena Vista park. "We should stay here tonight." I tell them, Lily's arms wrapped around my waist. I treated her wound somewhat. I tore off some of my sleeve and tied it around her arm.

Gilbert and Elizabeta were debating over something, and Lovino had his back facing Antonio. "You guys. Are you listening?" They stopped and looked at me. "Should we stay here tonight?" I ask them. "Sure! Why not?" Elizabeta asked. Okay with me, as long as Lily was safe.


	12. Allies Day 1, Part 3

Chapter 12

Allies (Alfred's P.O.V)

_Flashback_

The pain, so much pain in my right leg it was hard to move it at all. "Goddamn!" I scream. I start swimming towards the shore, the cold water stinging my leg. The energy draining from my body. It came to a point where I wasn't moving my leg, letting the salt stain into it.

Finally I reach the shore and drag myself onto the sand. I sit up slowly and look at my leg. Crimson covered my pants. The dark red making me feel somewhat sick.

This isn't good. Not good at all. The blood, zombies smell right? What am I saying? They could smell in The Walking Dead, Zombie Land, and Night of the Living Dead. So why wouldn't they be able to smell now?

What am I doing deciding my fate on movies and dumb shows? I need to stay clear from the rest of the Allies, maybe they won't notice I'm not in the water.

If I call them over, then the zombies would too. And we could all get bit or hurt.

Wait, bit. What if this is a bite from one of them? What if I'm infected?

I ignore the crimson color and roll up my pants leg, ready to see the damage. Deep gashes, blood falling out. Crap, I can't tell what this is, and I don't know if touching it would help very much. I roll my pants down and try ignoring the enormous amount of pain.

I lie down on my back and stare up at the blue sky. I wonder what the people of my country would be doing today if this hadn't happened. I mean, all of this. Such a nice hot sunny day. They might be flying kites, swimming, enjoying the beach. But now they are all dead, trying to eat me.

My country is now dead, no one else alive and healthy. I have failed as a country. This was the worst feeling I had ever felt. I'm supposed to be the hero, right? What type of hero does this to his world? Lets this happen to his citizens?

I close my eyes, not wanting to look at the beautiful sky that I will never enjoy again. Only something that will remind me of before my life was a living hell. How could the sun still shine when everyone else is sad and dying?

There's nothing I can do, sit here and wait. And hope that this isn't a bite. Then really, I'm not sitting here waiting to die.

**Arthur's P.O.V**

I was surprised I could still go out and fight. I guess it was the thought of Alfred disappearing that made me fight, which gave me the anger and rage.

After a while, the numbers of the enemy began dropping. And soon, they were completely gone.

I sat down and rested, my chest heaving in and out. I look out into the blue green ocean, but I couldn't see Alfred.

"Where the hell is he?" I ask through breaths. The others are looking around too for him. "I think he's laying over there." Ivan said, pointing to the left. I look and see a figure lying down, a crimson color covering his right leg. My eyes widen. "Was he. . . ?" I start but stop my voice was lost. And so was Alfred.

I drop my weapon and begin running towards him, ignoring the others asking where I was going. He couldn't have been bitten, I mean, this is Alfred we're talking about right? He couldn't have let them get him, not so soon. We need him. We need him to save us when we're in trouble, to annoy us when we're bored.

The sand skidded under my shoes, and made me slip a bit. The sun was beating down on my face and me squint, making it harder to see. "Alfred! Alfred!" I call.

I skidded toward him and bent down, looking over his body. He sits up. "Oh, sup Arthur?" He asks, shakily, barely audible over the crashing waves. "What in the bloody hell happened to you!" I yelled in his face.

**Alfred's P.O.V**

I sit up straighter and prop myself on my arms. "I dunno, man. Something in the water I guess."

Arthur shakes his head and closes his eyes. "You bloody wanker." He whispered.

I laugh. "Listen, we'll find out what it is soon, okay dude? Who knows, it might just be like, something from a rock, or even a shark bite. The hero can't die you know." I tell him, smiling as best as I could.

He opens his eyes and smiles slightly. "Fine then. I'll go get the others." He says as he gets up. "You just stay here and be careful." He said with a salute from behind.

He comes back with the rest of the Allies. Yao was stressed and almost freaking out, Ivan was simply standing and watching, while Francis was inspecting with Yao.

"Goddamn, Yao that hurts!" I yell at him as he touches my leg. "Shut up you idiot. I'm trying to see if you're dying or not, and your moving and screaming isn't helping very much."

I shut up and began chewing on my jacket to resist screaming. He sighs and sits back. "I know what it is." He tells us. I sit up straight and cringe at the pain.

He has his hands up in the air, as if to make his point more prominent. "Its just a shark bite, aru." He says, a smile spreading across his face.

"How do you know? How can you tell just by looking at it?" This came from Arthur, who was practically pale as a ghost from I don't know what. "Those bite marks are way to big to be human. I'm not as stupid as you assholes you know. And, if he does end up turning, then _you _can shoot him in the head." He says matter of factly.

I glare at Yao. "What, if you think I'm wrong then go ahead. You a want them to shoot you when I could be right?" He asks me.

"Listen, we'll just wait and see, if he does, then we'll need a volunteer to shoot him." Says Francis.

"I can do it." Ivan said with a smile and raised his hand. "Ah, no thanks. I don't want that scary ass dude to kill me." I tell them. "I will never shoot Alfred." Francis said, holding his hands up. "Then I will." Arthur said this.

We all look at him, no one saying anything, surprise filling our faces. Arthur? "Why?" Was all I could utter out.

He was staring down, his eyes fixated on the sand, a look of gloom coating his face. "Because, I just feel like. . . I feel like I'm the right one to, considering, all we've been through together." I smile and nod.

"Doesn't really matter, cause the hero can't die! Like I said before."

So, Yao did his best to get anything out of the injury, and tore off some of his white shirt to wrap it in. "Don't walk on it. Lean on someone everywhere we go, alright?" He told me. I nodded.

Arthur let me lean on him, and we moved to a different part of the beach, a part that didn't have my blood all over it. As we walked, Arthur and I talked.

"So, you don't feel any different, do you? Sick?" He asks. I smile. "Don't worry bro, I feel fine. I just wanna chop off my leg." I say with a chuckle. He smiles. "Yeah, well, you need to learn how to swim a little bit faster." I shrug. "How was I supposed to know someone was gonna bite me bro? You need to learn to stop being such a pussy." I tell him, and shove him a bit.

"Damn wanker, I'm not a pussy!" He yelled at me. I laugh. "Pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy, pussy!" I repeated over and over again to make him mad. "You're a jerk!" He yelled and pushed me a bit. I stopped my laughing and started to cough.

Arthur stopped and looked at me with concern. I give him a shooing motion. "I'm fine dude, just keep walking." I tell him with a weak smile.

The 5 of us found a place to sleep, and set out the blankets we had. The sun was setting by now, and the signs of night were approaching. Finally the heat of the day was leaving, and a nice chill that soothed my leg came.

I sat down on one of the blankets, and let my right leg extend out. Arthur sat next to me, keeping an eye on me, just incase something happened. I just hoped nothing will.

Ivan and Francis made a fire, while Yao explained who would be staying up for watch. "Definitely me." I told them. Yao glanced at me as if I were an idiot. "Dumbass, you can't even stand, you aren't watching." He didn't mention the other reason why it wouldn't be good for me to keep watch.

"I guess Ivan and I will tonight. Tomorrow, it will be Arthur and Francis. We'll see about you Alfred." I sigh and roll my eyes. "Ivan and I will take turns. You okay with that, Ivan?" Yao asks him.

He nods. "More time with you." So later, Arthur falls asleep on my shoulder, Francis sleeps on him, and Yao and Ivan are awake, staring at a panda and the fire. Me? I don't know how or when, but I ended up falling asleep resting my head on Arthur's.

Day 1, complete.

**A/N: I AM NOT SUPPORTING THE PAIRING US/UK, YOU SONS OF BITCHES! I hate that couple! Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, EEEEWWWWWW! You see, my friends and I have categorized each other as different countries. My friend Karsten is Britain, and Me = The Hero! America! So, every time I see America or Britain, separate or together, I think of Karsten or me. TOGETHER. . . TOGETHER. . . EW! No, I mean, little America, normal Britain. I like that. Child me with adult Karsten, cute right! Or me beating up Karsten, being better then him, or just being friends. Me being the obnoxious annoying one. Sure. But, dating, sex, any CEEERRRAPPPP like that, I don't like. It makes me sick to my stomach. Britain is just like this, because I feel he truly loves America as a BROTHER or SON. Not a lover. Yes, Britain would act this way in a situation like this. P.S AMERIPAN FOR LIFE! BIATCHES.**


	13. Allies Day 2, Part 1

Chapter 13

Allies again (Alfred's P.O.V)

Day 2, **Start**!

I wake up to the bright sun penetrating my eyelids. Everyone else was awake except Arthur and I. I was lying down and Arthur's head was on my chest. His eyes shut, and he was breathing softly. I sigh and shake his shoulder. "Get up." I tell him, my voice raspy and crisp form sleeping on a beach.

Arthur opens his eyes and blinks a few times. He sits up and yawns. I take off my black gloves to rub my eyes, while Arthur stands. "Feeling any better?" He asks me. I nod as I yawn.

My leg was throbbing and sore. When I look at it, I noticed it had swollen a bit. This couldn't have been a bite from a zombie. That's my assumption, and I'm not assuming that because I want that to be the case.

"Need some help?" Arthur asks me with a hand out to me. I nod and take it. As I stood, I tried to keep little weight on my leg. I cringe. "Ah, that hurts." I say as Arthur puts my arm on his shoulder.

The others were putting things away, the blankets and cleaning up the fire. Arthur and I walk over to Yao. "So, need any help?" Arthur asks. Yao response was a shake with his head. "Its fine. We're about finished here."

Arthur nods and we start walking the other when I hear Arthur scream. "What the hell man!" I yell at him. But when I look down, I see a rotting hand on his ankle and a grotesque head rising from the sand. Immediately, with my free hand, I whip out my hand gun and shoot it right on the temple.

Arthur relaxes a bit and sighs. "Haha! You screamed like a little girl!"

"Aya!" I heard Yao yell from behind us. "We should get a move on from here, aru." I nod in agreement. I can't stand the smell. I look over at Arthur who was still a bit shaken. "Hey, no need to be so freaked out man." I tell him. He shakes his head. "You're right. I shouldn't be so frightened by little incidents like those." I smile. I don't think I could handle pussy Arthur.

We start walking along of the beach of the Great Highway, the clothes were we wearing weren't very suitable. My jacket was tied around my waist, so was Arthur's, Francis' and Yao's. Of course, Ivan refuses to take off his. It seems like today started like yesterday, except I'm not walking on my own, Arthur is even more fragile then yesterday. Yao doesn't scream every time he sees a dead body, which is good. I don't think any of us could handle that after yesterday.

We all decide to go into the hospital to get stitches for my leg. And luckily they get out with no coincidences. When they get out, Yao stitches up my leg as well as he could. We continued walking, none of us saying a word. Two tired and scared to say anything. After a while, we reached the Golden Gate Bridge.

A/N: Sorreh its short~~ The next chapter will be longer.


	14. Axis Day 2, Part 1

Chapter 14

Axis (Ludwig's P.O.V)

Feliciano woke me up with a large smile on his face. His old self showing intently past the sun. "Wake up Doitsu! Wake up!" He yelled loudly in my face. I sit up and rub my eyes, even though I am still wearing gloves. "Good morning." I growl towards him. His smile only widens a bit, and he stands up straight. Kiku was up to, his jacket hanging flimsily over his shoulders.

"How was your part of look out?" I ask him groggily. "Nothing bad happened. No attacks or anything." Was his response. I nod and stand up. Kiku and I had done watch outs last night. First I stayed up to watch, and then I woke him up so he could watch until sunrise.

We couldn't let Feliciano watch, he might kill the three of us. Also last night, we decided to have all three of us go inside and check the factory. "I'm sure we'll be okay. I doubt anything that bad will happen again." I remember Kiku telling me that, and me taking his word for it.

"I guess we better start with the factory then." I suggest. Kiku nods and I call Feliciano over. "We're going to go inside the factory, alright? I'll need you to be careful and stay next to me or in front of me." I instruct him. He smiles and nods. "Yessir!" He says with a little salute.

As soon as we stepped in, Kiku put his jacket on, the cold air sent goose bumps up my arm. Felicano kept his arms around mine, and walked next to me. I held my pistol tightly in my right hand, waiting, just waiting for anything to pop out. Feliciano's now only had his right arm around mine, his left was waving the pathetic white flag he made yesterday.

A quick glance of the inside and you could tell this place was abandoned. Weeds were growing over the walls, mold cascading throughout the place. The smell of death and rot filled our nostrils. We kept our eyes open for anything that could happen, and so far no problems have occurred yet.

Turns out, the factory was for Twinkies. An American pastry that was quite famous. We decided to collect only a few, then to search in different rooms for blankets, or things like that.

So after searching through a level for an hour, we made our way to the second. There, was a door we needed to open to enter a room, where a hall ended. I walked over and opened the door without hesitation, not even thinking of what could happen.

When I open the door, all I see are Loaners walking around and moaning for food. For a moment I only stand there, my breath taken away, but I move when I hear Feliciano scream. The goddamn idiot!

His scream attracted all their attention toward us, and with that, they came. "Shit!" I yell, and shut the door. But they counter through it, and follow me down the stairs. I held Feliciano's hand tightly, squeezing it a bit. "Doitsu! Doitsu!" He called.

"They've got me!" With that I turn around, and notice one was holding onto his arm, his head moving closer, ready to eat. I pulled Feliciano as hard as I could and threw him towards Kiku who was in front of us. The Loaner fell forward and lodged it's teeth into my arm. "Damn!" I yell, and hit it in the head with my pistol. "Bastard." I mumble, my arm hurting from the bite.

One moment, I'm turning around, the next; I feel someone's hand on my jacket collar, dragging me. Feliciano was being dragged too, screaming my name and crying. I look behind me; Kiku was carrying us while running. His arms back like, what Feliciano would say, a ninja. I close my eyes and try to pretend the pain wasn't there. The bite mark wasn't there.

**Kiku's P.O.V**

"Doitsu! No!" Was what I heard when Feliciano hit my back. He fell to the floor and I stopped. "Bit! He was bit!" Was all I could hear. I run up and grab Ludwig by the collar, not daring to look at his bite, and I then grab Feliciano's collar. I dragged them behind me after I shoved my sword into my sheath, and began running as fast as I could. Their combined weight pulling me down made it very hard, but if I wanted both of them to live, if I wanted my plan to work, I had to run fast enough.

Ludwig didn't object to my dragging, all I could hear was the moaning and Feliciano's cries and screams. I didn't look back; I just tried to find the way we came in. We were up stairs, so a window would work. I had no other choice. I head butted through the closest window and jumped. Felicano was flailing around. "Stop moving!" I called back to him. I just barely made it to the other building roof. The pavement slapping my foot and knee, a loud thunk behind me.

The Loaners couldn't get over here. I let go of the two and ignored Feliciano as he screamed Ludwig's name. I let my eyes scan the roof. Ludwig was sitting up trying to reassure Feliciano. "Feliciano!" I call to him over his screaming. I pull out my sword from my sheath as I say this. "Move." I tell him. "Bu-" He starts. "Move, quickly!" I tell him. He was wasting time, time I needed.

He was still crying, but he moved to the side. With that, I raised my arms, the sword tight in my grip, and I swung down through Ludwig's shoulder, cutting his arm right off. "Waaaaahh! What the hell!" He screamed. "Don't touch it." I told him, and rushed over, pulling off a large part of my jacket, fitting to the size of a strip.

Ludwig was shaking a bit as he looked at the damage. I got on my knees, and used my shaking hands to create a tourniquet*. "Feliciano, give me your flag." I tell him. He didn't respond, his sobs still loud and resounding in my ears. I turn around when I'm finished tying. "Give me your damn flag!" I yelled at him. When I looked back, I saw him sitting up straight, his face white, and his eyes wide. I could feel my throat tighten.

I walk over and take the flag from him. He didn't resist, he was simply frozen. I walk back to Ludwig re-tie it, finishing the tourniquet. He was sweating and shaking, and I was breathing heavily. I could hear Feliciano scoot to Ludwig. "Doitsu." He cried, resting his head on Ludwig's chest.

I watched as he clung to him. "Why did you do that?" Ludwig asked me, his voice raspy and hollow. I was staring at nothing in particular, my eyes in a gaze. "To stop the infection from going to you heart. If I cut off your limb, the one that was bitten, I might have saved you from death." I said this with no emotion, still lost, and thinking of what might happen to Ludwig, to us if he didn't survive.

**Ludwig's P.O.V**

This made a lot sense to me. And who knows, it might actually work. This excruciating pain I am feeling right now, might be worth it. I nod; even though he isn't even looking at me. I just don't have the energy to say anything. I could feel a deep coolness fill me, a coolness that dragged me to sleep.

All I could think about was Feliciano. How crushed he was going to be, his chances of surviving traveling down by the second. Images of my past continued popping into my head. One, of a little girl that looked strangely like Feliciano, giving me a push broom. Weird, I never remembered this happening to me, so I tried to hold onto the image, before I realized what it was.

Feliciano's head was on my chest, and he was sobbing uncontrollably. My eyes were closed, but I still breathed steadily. With my only hand left, I grab Felicano's, and squeeze it tightly. "Feliciano." I whispered. I opened my eyes to see him, he lifted his head and looked at me. His face was wet, red on some places, blood on one side of him, and the rest of his skin completely pale. His face showed an emotion I had never seen before, his eyes were open and wide, showing the concern and sadness he had welled up inside of him.

As I looked at him, I choked out my last words. "I still have the push broom." Then the rest was black, and I could feel myself drift away from the boy I fell in love with.

**Feliciano's P.O.V**

After he choked out those words, Doitsu let go of my hand, his grip loosening with every word he spoke. When he finished, his heart stopped beating. It took me a moment to register this. To realize that Doitsu was gone, but when I did realize, there was an aching feeling in my stomach, a feeling that made me want to disappear.

"DOITSU!"

***Tourniquet**

_**Medicine/Medical, Surgery **_**. any device for arresting bleeding by forcibly compressing a blood vessel, as a bandage tightened by twisting.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please don't stop reading because I killed Germany, we have good reasons for this ya know!**


	15. Baltics Day 2, Part 1

Chapter 15

Baltics, Poland, Ukraine and Belarus (Toris' P.O.V)

We decided to find a campsite for a place to stay all day. The forest looked pretty in the morning, the sun peeking through the trees very delicately. We already had quite an amount of food, considering Natalia was a pro when it came to hunting. There was a point when we told her to stop killing them, that we had enough already.

So, we find a nice campsite, kind of trashed, but better then nothing right? Felik's pony carried all of our things. Felik was leading it the whole time, and it was strange that the horse became so accustomed to this group quickly. Raivis and Eduard were still normal, but jumpy.

"Alright, lets settle down." Natalia says, and starts placing things on the ground. We have things set up, and start a fire for lunch, when we heard something through the forest. "Natalia, I think we have enough bunnies and birds, so you don't need to-"

"Its not a bunny, it's a zombie!" This came from Raivis, who was now trying to load his tiny revolver.

The zombie was female, her hair balding from her head, and her skin dirt brown. I pull out my tainto and stab her eye, she falls to the ground, before she gets up, I retrieve my weapon, some of her blood coating it. "There's more!" Ukraine yelled. Felik almost screamed, but he ran over to tree and began climbing.

There were 3 more moaning over in our direction. Yekaterina wasn't afraid; she pulled out her pitchfork and thrusts it through the thing's body. Natalia threw her knives in one of the other's face. And surprisingly, Raivis actually shot one with that little gun of his. Eduard, who was confused in the quick moment, gave Raivis a high five.

I sigh and smile. "We got em." I look up at Felik, who was sitting on a particular large, yet flimsy branch. "You can come down now." I call to him. "Alright!" He shoots back down.

He smiles and stands, bet then I hear a crack, and with that, the branch broke off and Felik came crashing down. "Fuck!" He yelled once he hit the ground. "My ass hurts like crap!" He yelled, rubbing his back. I could see tears fill his eyes. "Let me check." Natalia said with a mischievous smile. "No!" We all yell at her. Everyone but Yekaterina of course.

I walk over to him and bend down. "Let me see it." I instruct him. He turns on his stomach and I see what was causing all that pain.

A pocketknife straight in his butt. "Ah. I think I found the problem." I could hear Natalia and Yakaterina laugh behind me. I give them a look of concern. "What's so funny, Toris?" He asked me. I hesitate to answer, but he had to know. "One of your knives is stuck in your butt." I say this bluntly.

"What the hell! Is it like, lodged in there!" He asked, and tried to turn and see, but he only cringed and stayed normally. I flick the knife a bit and he jumps. "Yeah, in there pretty good." Natalia walks up behind me. "I could yank it right out for you." She says with a smile. "No!" Felik yells at her.

I stand up and stick out a hand for Felik. "Here, I'll help you up, and we can take care of that for you." He nods and stands up. "Damn! This like, totally hurts!" Raivis and Eduard come over. "Anyway I could help?" Raivis asks. Felik shakes his head. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Alright, well, you'll need to take off your pants and underwear." I tell him. He looks at me with an emotion of surprise. "What in the hell do you mean by like, take off my pants and underwear!" He screams. "Shh. Quiet down." Eduard instructed him. Felik took a breath.

"Yeah, if you want to take care of that, you'll have to." I tell him. I don't like the idea either, but it's the only way it'll work.

He crosses his arms and begins to pout. "Nope. You can totally find like another way." He says. I shake my head. "If you want, we can go in that tent." I tell him, smiling a bit.

"I'm not comfortable with you looking at my like places either dumbass!" I do a facepalm and shake my head. "Fine, then you can let that get infected, and you'll walk around with that awful pain in your butt. It'll be the end of you, I promise." I tell him.

He looks at me, still pouting. "Fine! You can look at my ass, happy?" He asks me. I point towards the tent. "Go change, then lay on your stomach." He nods and walks in.

. . .

I used the stitches that Natalia had stored to take care of it, and made sure to clean anything out. Although I'm not very well at stitching, Felik wouldn't let anyone else in the tent.

So we stayed on the campground. With us having all the supplies we need, and Felik enable to walk, we really had no choice. Maybe we could just live here for now. But until when? How long should we stay here? Its safe, well maybe. Considering Felik just ruined his butt by falling out of a tree. He needs to learn not to be so scared.


	16. Nordics and Sealand Day 2, Part 1

Chapter 16

Nordics, and Sealand (Tino's P.O.V)

The sun penetrates through my eyelids and awakens me. The smell of fire fills my nose and I open my eyes. Berwald was cooking something over a fire he had made, and I was in a weird position with my leg, it hurt very much. "Blah!" I yell, and this jolted me awake.

"Good morning, Tino." Berwald says simply. I smile. "Mornin'" I tell him. Andersen was sitting and complaining about how he had no beer to drink, while Peter and Emil talked. Lukas sat and watched Berwald work the fire.

"Goddamn dead people." Andersen rambled on. I rubbed my broken leg a bit, the soreness and pain not subsiding at all. "How has your guys morning been?" I ask them. Peter continues talking, but Lukas gives me a thumbs up and Andersen a thumbs down.

I smile. "You see, you don't need beer, Andersen. You've still got your friends!" I explain to him. "Are you kidding me! What type of life is there without beer!" He asks me. I stare at him with no expression.

"Ah, well. I don't think that really matters." I tell him, hoping to cheer him up. He just ignores me, and continues cursing the fire.

Smiling towards Berwalds, there was a loud scream. I look up to see Andersen throwing something in my direction. I couldn't tell what it was, it took me a moment to realize that it was a snake sinking its fangs into my wrist.

"Bahh!" screaming as the numbing sheltered my hand. "Get it off! Get it off!" I yelled, I did not dare to move my wrist. Berwald looks up at me. "What's wrong?" Berwald asks. "A snake is biting my wrist." My voice was shaky from the reverberating pain.

Berwald stands up, and rips the snake from my hand, I yelp. He throws it to the ground, sticking his sword through the snake's back. "You bit my wife."

He bent down, grabbed my hand by the wrist, and began sucking away the venom. Trying hard to take in the pain, I could feel myself cringe. Occasionally he would stop to spit it out, but after a minute or so, he finished. He tore off a part of my pants then wrapped it around my wrist firmly.

"Ah, thank you, Berwald." I say smiling. He nodded back, my hand was still shaking a bit. My eyes mover over to Andersen, who had Lukas choking him with his tie. "Idiot." Was all he muttered.

Emil came over to take a look at my hand. "Does it hurt?" He asked me. Nodding, I answer him. "But I'm fine, really." Emil glances at me, then back at my wrist. "That's too bad. Maybe if Andersen wasn't an idiot. . . " Emil trailed, looking over at the 2 fighting. "We should go out to the cities for supplies after breakfast. If Andersen keeps messing up, I'm sure you'll loose a whole limb." He says this jokingly while I smile. "Haha, maybe."

We finish breakfast, and the 6 of us head out to the city. Berwald still carried me all the way, not wanting his friend to get hurt. When we chose to go inside a high school, I asked him to put me down. "Are you sure?" He asks me. "I'll just lean on Emil for now." He sets me down, and I lean on Emil.

"This is place is so big, I feel like we should split up." Emil says to everyone before we enter. "Peter, you come with us. The 3 of you can be together."

Everyone grouped together, and we start with the school. The halls were freezing, and the ground was wet or dusty. The windows of the school were huge, and left the corridors bright and life like. As we walked we heard something echoing through the halls. Desperate moans of hunger. "Peter, go hide somewhere while we take care of this." I whisper to him and push his back lightly. He nods and runs off.

"Should you stay here? I don't think you can fight very well." I shake my head. "I can still shoot." He nods and we walk in. Not nearly a big deal as we thought it was going to be. "Coast clear." Emil says when we come out. Peter doesn't come out of his hiding place. His voice only echoes through the empty and old hall.

"Peter! You can come out now! We took care of the bad guys!" Was my call for him. No response, only the distance voice. "Where the hell did the kid go?" Emil asked. I shrug. "Maybe we could go look for him."

Emil had a look of annoyance already. Sure he didn't want to deal with looking for a little boy during a time like this. He rolls his eyes and nods. "Maybe if the kid didn't hide so frickin. . . " He went on, but I simply ignored him.

We searched through the school for about 2 hours. It only took so long because Emil had to practically carry me most of the way. We were worried if we called for him, we'd drag in some trouble. There came a point when we decided he must of ran out of the school. So Emil and I just waited outside the school for the rest of them.

"You son of bitch! What is it with you choking me!" Andersen yelled as he and the others step out. Emil helps me up. "How was your search?" I ask them, before they realize we are missing a little blonde boy. Lukas says fine; while Andersen complains about Lukas choking him the whole time.

"And yours?" Berwald asks. I nod with a fake smile. "Ah um. Good." I say. Emil rolls his eyes. "We lost Peter." He tells them. "Are you serious? _You_ guys, lost Peter? He's a fucking human boy! You can't lose a child!" Andersen yelled at us. I ignored Andersen's harsh words and tried to listen to others.

"You lost him?" This was from Lukas. I looked over at him and nodded. "You see, we told him to hide because we needed to check something. And, we kinda couldn't find him after that." I explain.

We'll need to find him.


	17. Canada's Group and Fed Exe'x Day 1, Pr 1

Chapter 17

Canada, Cuba, Egypt, Turkey, Greece, and the Fed Exe's

**A/N:**

**Quindow:**

Leader

17

Caucasian

Female

Blonde Hair

Blue eyes

5'3"

Crossbow/knife

**Teneta:**

Co-captain, (along with her brother, they are twins)

16

Caucasian

Female

Red Hair

Blue Eyes

Freckles

5'2"

Tanto/handgun

**Tihnid:**

Co-captain, (along with his sister, twins)

16

Caucasian

Male

Red Hair

Blue Eyes

Freckles

5'4"

Tainto/handgun

**Sxar: **

In charge of Weapons and supplies

15

Caucasian

Female

Black Hair

Blue Eyes

Scar on left temple

5'0"

Katana and Sniper Rifle/knife

**Arem: **

Defense

18

Caucasian

Male

Brown hair

Brown Eyes

5'10"

Tommy Machine Gun/knife

**Nida:**

Doctor

27

African American

Female

Black Hair

Brown Eyes

5'2"

No Weapon (Surgical tools)

**Mace: **

Planner

15

Caucasian

Male

Albino (White Hair, Red Eyes)

5'1"

Handgun/Knife

**(Matthew's P.O.V)**

The chillness of the concrete from the building woke me up. Everyone else was asleep, buried under the very little blankets we had. My body felt rusty from sleeping on the hard floor, the blanket and jacket wasn't helpful when it came to the temperature.

Our weapons were lined up beside the sleeping group. Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and put on my gloves. I stood up and tied my jacket around my waist. Quietly, I left the building to finish the looting of the cars. The rest of the group could sleep; I didn't need their help.

The sun was just waking up as well. The sky was a pretty orange that started the day with a nice haze. The bridge was still the same, cars creating a cluster everywhere I went. Yesterday ended with only a few cars remaining.

My crossbow was strapped on my back, and my pocketknife in my pants pocket. The morning was nice and warm, the degree that I would prefer to sleep in. Walking alone on the bridge only reminded of Porter. Yesterday he used for a dinner by the diseased. Sadik and Heracles blame the other, it doesn't matter anymore. Porter is gone, and his remains are inside the place we sleep.

The cars were hot inside, and they over piled with useless things. The trunks couldn't be opened; they're all locked and none of us knew how to open them.

Searching through a black mini cooper, I notice a telescope in the back seat. My eyes scan the car, to make sure there were no predators; my hand reaches in and takes grip of the telescope. I pull the item out, and look, the distant mountains and buildings becoming larger. Far off, there was a strange island, with a somewhat large building sheltering it.

It took a moment for my brain to register what it was, but when I realized it, the greatest idea popped into my head.

"We can go to Alcatraz." I whisper, my eyes peering through the thin glass and plastic; I could feel my life lighten just a bit.

When I told the group of my idea, the reaction that was given to me was just what I wanted. "That's great, Matthew! We'll be completely safe there!" Maximo told me with his hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, its perfect." Sadik said this with a bright smile spreading his face. "We should get going then, leave as soon as possible. Don't want to waste anytime, now do we?"

Surprisingly, and very luckily, there was a boat with enough gas and space for us to get there. The ride was about 22 minutes, but it felt like an hour with Sadik and Heracles arguing in the background. It was strange, how everything in our world was changed into something so grotesque and depressing. But, the ocean's water, was still foamy, green, and beautiful. Even though the human race is slowly being demolished, the rest of Mother Nature still exists and runs on.

We reach the large island, and start to load off our things. We didn't have much. Most of the cars we searched were empty. Somebody else must have taken everything. Maybe if they hadn't, we would be a lot more prepared to live on an island like this.

Alcatraz was just like Alfred described it to be. Mysterious, breath taking, and impressive. I never thought anything like this could be conjured up from Alfred's mind. But it has, and now, I was thankful Alfred could think of something like this.

The five of us all had something to carry. I was put in the front of the group, to be the defense. Just incase something decided to interfere with our transfer. The island sure was abandoned, it seemed like every step I took created an echo of loneliness that filled the quiet void that used to be Alcatraz.

But soon, the noise of solitary was replaced with the clicking of weapons, and assertive voices.

"Just who the hell are you, and what the fuck are you doing on my island?"

A girl with blond hair stood in front of us, her eyes full of infuriation and energy. None of us responded, not sure what to do about the sudden circle of weapons pointed right at us.

"Whose the goddamn leader in your pathetic group?" She asked. Without hesitation, the 4 of them pointed at me. Oh, so _now_ they decided to notice me. In a life or death situation, they throw me under the bus that will soon shoot me right in the heart.

"So, what's your name, oh great leader?" she asks, her crossbow pointed straight at my chest. One wrong answer, and my life could be taken. I gulp. "Uh, Matthew Williams." I tell her. She smiles. "You're boring. Seriously? Matthew Williams? What type of common shitty name is that?" She asks.

My eyebrows furrow, and I could feel my face flush. "A Canadian name."

Her eyes widen, and she throws out her free arm. The group rests their weapons and stare at me intently. "Your. . . Canadian?" She asks me, a look of astonishment covering her old expression of anger. I could feel myself nod, though I don't remember deciding to do it.

Immediately, the strange girl hugs me. "We've got a goddamn Canadian you guys!" She yells right in my ear. I cringe, the loud noise hurting my hearing. Pulling her out, I notice she was smiling, the happiness and energy on her face was overwhelming. She looks around at her group of 6. What seemed like an albino, an African American woman, red headed twins, a tall man with scraggy hair and a black haired girl with a scar on her temple. What the hell is this?

"Welcome, Canadian, to the Fed Exes!" The blond girl says, raising her arms to symphonize the moment.

So now, she can't remember my name. Am I now known as the Canadian here? And, isn't Fed Exe a shipping company? These people. . .

"Tell me, Canadian, why are you here? Are you smart? Why are you still alive? I see you've got a crossbow, I find that _very_ attractive." She says with a smile and an arm around me. I shrug her off, feeling very awkward. "My group and I thought it would be a good idea to come here, I would consider myself smart, and I am still alive because. . . " I stop there. Honestly, I have no idea why I am still alive. My chances of survival were very low just until yesterday. Being alone and all.

The girl shrugs. "Righty then." She sticks out a hand in my direction. "Matthew, nice to meet ya and your shitty group. I'm Quindow, the leader of Fed Exe." I shake her hand, a slight smile filling my face.

When she says this, I notice her thick British accent, which reminded a lot of Arthur. Why was she here? "This is, Teneta, and Tihnid. They're twins and are my co-captains." The twins had pretty blue eyes, and bright red hair. The two looked like best friends, hip and hip. "This is Arem, our defense dude that ratted your asses out." I nod. Arem was the one that was tall with the scraggy hair.

"This is Sxar, she's in charge of weapons, and is never afraid to whip your ass." The girl looked shy, her black bangs drooping down and her scar showing something I didn't know. "Mace, the brains of this group. Knows the whole city like his shit system." Shit system? What the hell? Mace was definitely albino. His bright red eyes penetrated through me a bit, which reminded me of Gilbert.

"And last, but never in a thousand showers least, Nida, our 27 year old doctor." Nida salutes with a smile. She was African American and very pretty. "Wait, if she's 27, shouldn't she be the leader? You look like you're sixteen." I tell her, pointing at Nida. "Shut the fuck up or throw to the walkers." She says and motions towards San Francisco.

"Walkers?" I ask her. We were now walking up stairs of Alcatraz, she was showing me to my room. "I'm obsessed with the American show The Walking Dead. Ya see, I was gonna do dead in welsh, but marw is really ugly. Don't you agree?" She asks. Her hands were behind her, she looked innocent with her blond hair and adorable walking. It was hard to believe what she really was.

"So, why are you the leader here?" I ask her. She shrugs." I kinda gathered everyone. Saved them. And, Quindow, not the leader? What the fuck are you on? Meth or something?"

I roll my eyes. Yep. She's definitely not innocent.

My "room" turned out to be a cell. A toilet, bed and sink. A few shelves were on the walls, but nothing else. I felt trapped in here, like a criminal. "Hey its better then being out there with the walkers." She said to me. At the end of the sentence, she winked and shot me with a pretend gun; a clicky noise was made with her tongue.

I sat on my pathetic bunk, while she sat on the top. She wore bright orange booty shorts, and a short red tank top. A crossbow was on her back with a strap. "So, how long have you been with your, so diverse group?" She asks. I shrug. "Only since last night. I've been alone till then." She shoots her head down from the top bunk. "What the hell are you saying? That you've been alone and surviving _alone _in San Francisco?" She asked, her expression full of surprise and happiness, like when she found out I was Canadian.

"My god. . . You guys! Everyone in Canadian's room, now!" She yells, her voice loud and echoing through the walls hurting my ears again. It didn't take long for her odd group and mine to crowd into my room. "We, have a Glenn." She says, her arms motioning towards me. Heracles sat down next to me, unsure of what to do. Or maybe he was trying to avoid the obnoxious Sadik.

Everyone but my group began to cheer, smiling faces coming from every direction. "I'm sorry, Glenn?" I ask. She jumps down from the bed with a _thump_. "Didn't you know, Glenn from The Walking Dead. The brave errand boy. He would go out and do things for them all by himself. Now, that's your job." She says this firmly, knowing that she won't need my approval. "And right meow, we are low on food. So please hitch a ride on one of our boats alone and save our lives." She says, pulling me off the bed and pushing me out.

. . .

I don't know how I ended up here, riding on a boat alone again. And for what? Food for people I didn't even know. Either that or my group and I would be kicked off the only safe haven in the world.

I sound weird for saying my group, as if I'm actually in charge of them. But maybe I am. They all said I was the leader of them. I just shrug it off and dock the boat.

I step on the familiar land, and keep my crossbow at hand, when I hear yelling. I notice a group of 4, and one lagging behind, limping. . . My god, a zombie right on their tail! I pull out my crossbow and aim. "Crap!" It was off, only hitting its shoulder. But when it did hit its shoulder, I heard a loud yelp, and the rest of the group ran its way. "Shit." I whisper, my eyes wide. I just shot a human.


	18. Switzerland's Group Day 2, Part 1

Chapter 18

**A/N: A LOT of cussing btdubs~~**

Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Spain, Romano, Austria, Prussia and Hungary (Vash's P.O.V)

Crying, sobs. Sobs that sounded like wails of pain. My eyes slowly open, and all that is in view is the sight of the blue, cloudless sky. But the sobs didn't disappear. It took a moment for my groggy self to realize who it was.

"Lily!" My body jerks up as my mouth speaks this name. I could already feel myself waking up, the energy racing into me when the thought of Lily being hurt popped into my mind. I look around to see her sitting on her knees. The makeshift bandage I had made was off, and a grotesque looking wound was showing. Different colors, that meant nothing good at all.

I stand up and walk over to her, the concern spreading over my face like butter. Surprisingly, she hadn't woken anyone up. I wrap my arms around her, and reassure her. "Calm down, sh, shh." She rested her head on my chest, and her crying became quieter. "Now, let me see that arm." I tell her. Shakily, she moves her arm in front of my eyes.

Infected, definitely but not with a bite. The wound was infected, and I didn't know how to take care of it. I close my eyes for a moment, scanning my brain for ideas that would help.

"Damn." I whisper. "Big brother?" She asks me. I look at her innocent, adorable face. I shake my head. What were we supposed to do about this?

. . .

Roedrich took care of it. Well, partially. He did the best he could, spending about an hour on her arm. I never thought he could do something so well. Other than music. This frustrated me. Here was Roedrich helping Lily. I didn't even like being around the man, and now he was taking care of my little sister.

"Should we check the hospital?" I ask Roedrich, while he was hard at work. "I doubt the hospital would be safe at all. Any of us going in there is an awful idea." He didn't look at me when he answers, still concentrating on Lily's arm.

"We are low on important things. Blankets, pillows, clothing. Maybe we could send a couple people to go out." So, we decided to send out Lovino and Antonio. They were getting annoying anyway. Fighting about something. Lovino's obnoxious cussing wasn't very good for Lily's ears.

"Okay, so we need basic things, alright? Don't go off and get yourselves in any trouble." Antonio nodded with a smile on his face, while Lovino had a look of annoyance over his. "Yeah, yeah, we aren't stupid, we know what we're doing." Lovino said, shooing our warnings off. The two began walking together and into the city.

**(Lovino's P.O.V)**

Tomato sucking bastard Antonio. I really want punch his damn face in. The prick was pulling on my curl, it was even hurting. "Stop it you bastard!" I yell at him, and flail my arms in his direction. Antonio just continued with his pulling, and laughing. I grind my teeth together, completely annoyed with him. So, I head butted him right in the gut. He fell to his knees, hands over his stomach. "Stupid fuck!"

We walked for about an hour. The sun was really freaking hot. I had to squint to see anything. Of course, Antonio thinking he could cheer up the mood was just making his ass even more goddamn annoying. He was rambling on about shit that no one in the world gives a fuck about. I just started ignoring him, not even pretending to listen. The dumbass knew I was ignoring him, but yet he still went on and on. I wanted to suffocate the prick.

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled at him as we approached a mall. "We are out here to find some shit for our group, and you sitting there rambling your fucking mouth off isn't going to help." He holds up his hands defensively. "Calm down Lovino, just trying to lighten the mood is all."

I roll my eyes and the two of us go into the mall. The place smelled like shit. I literally wanted throw up. It didn't look clean in anyway either. Fucking mold on the walls, and vines stopping the escalators. "This place fucking reeks!" I yell. Antonio slaps his hand over my mouth. "I would stay quiet if I were you." He whispers to me. I grab his arm and twist his skin. "Baah!" He yells. "I would be quiet if I were you." I mimic him.

We were now in a clothing store. The rest of the place smelled like rotting food, no one ever shut down the goddamn food court or bothered to put the shit away. Now it was stinking up the place. "Hey Lovino. Check out this cute jacket!" Antonio said with a strange accent. I turn his way to see him wearing a pink puffy jacket, way too small for his size. "Goddamn idiot!" I yell at him and wack him on the head. He only laughs and takes off the jacket. I roll my eyes and begin looking for things that would fit people in our group.

"I'm so awesome, anything will fit me!" I remembered Gilbert yelling, loudly and little too much pride showing. I wanted to wring his neck. It was easiest to get things for Lily. With her small size, even if I got something too big, she would wear it with a smile on her face. Roedrich was annoying to deal with. He needed everything perfect. Didn't know the prick was so picky.

"Hey! I found something for Elizabeta!" Antonio told me. I walk over his way, to see him holding a pair of pink lace underwear. "What the fuck is the matter with you!"

We found something for everyone in that store. Now, we were searching for blankets and bandages. I doubt we'll find some here in a mall, but Antonio insisted. "I'm sure we can find some in the Honda store or something. " He said with a smile. "Dumb ass! That's a car company!"

On the upper floor, there was a glass bridge that led to a different building. But I stopped when I noticed something. Under the bridge was a large group of zombies, trapped in the parking lot, the fences caging them in. How in the fuck would people end up there! And why hasn't Antonio noticed! I grab onto his sleeve and keep him from walking any further.

"We can't go on this bridge." I tell him. He gives me a look of confusion. "Why not? The glass isn't gonna break ya know." He says, and walks away, my grip on him lost. "Get back over here you tomato loving bastard!" I yelled.

But at that moment, the glass beneath his feet shattered, and his body began to fall through. His hands gripped the metal of the bridge that framed the glass. The only broken part was where he was standing. His large axe had stayed on the bridge, next to where he was. His feet were dangling over the hungry, their moans becoming louder as they piled over each other to get Antonio. "Fucking moron!" I yell and run over to him.

"Give me your goddamn hand!" I yell at him. His face was full of terror, his eyes were wide and skin pale. "Raise your legs and give me your hand!" I yelled again, my breath slowly fading to my fast beating heart. He lifted his legs, making it harder for the dead to reach. I took one of his hands with both of mine and began to pull. But something other then was pulling him down."What the hell!" I asked him, he didn't respond. Only his screaming remained.

When I looked down at his feet, I almost let go. One of them was biting into his left foot, its hands wrapped around it, teeth gnawing. "Mother fucker!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, and pulled as much as my arms would let me. Antonio came spilling onto my side and was kicking off the grotesque thing off. He was shaking, and breathing hard.

I put my head in my hands. "You fucking idiot." I said, holding back tears.


	19. Allies Day 2, Part 2

Chapter 19

Allies (Alfred's P.O.V)

FUCK! An arrow, right in my shoulder. "Oooooohhhh, my god!" I yelled. This started with me wanting to walk on my own. "Come on, we've been waking all day, I'm sure I can handle it." I told them. I ended up convincing them, pain in my leg and now, there was an arrow in my shoulder.

I held my hand up to it unsure of what to do as the rest of them came my way. "Where the hell did this come from!" Arthur yelled. I couldn't say anything, I was grinding my teeth together, to keep from screaming. Arthur eyes stopped, like they were fixated on something. "What?" I asked him breathlessly. He pointed to the tip of the arrow.

Maple leaf. I fell to my butt, sitting down and taking a rest. "Should we take it out?" I ask him. Breathing hard. It hurt. The goddamn arrow hurt a lot. Along with my throbbing, infecting leg, I wanted to throw up. Arthur was confused, and had a look of fright on his face. "I can rip it out for you." Ivan says with a smile. I shake my head trying to smile. "Ah, no thanks man."

Yao came and sat next to me, observing the arrow. "What kind of idiot would do this!" He yelled. "Um." Said a soft voice. "Dude there's someone here!" I exclaim, my voice on the edge of cracking form the strain of pain. "What! Is it a zombie!" Yao asked me.

"Ah, no." I shake my head. "There it was again!" I say. Francis and Arthur look around cautiously. "Who the hell is it?" Francis asked.

"Matthew! Its Matthew you morons." The soft voice again. I narrow my eyes, to notice he was standing behind Yao. A crossbow on his back, with little maple lea-

"You asswipe shot me in the shoulder dude!" I screamed at Matthew. He shakes his head. "You see, you were limping behind the 4 of them, and I thought you were a zombie. I couldn't tell from so far away." He explained. I could see the guilt in his expression, and I guess I could forgive him. "Well." I said, straining my voice.

"What?" He asked. "Pull the goddamn thing out, man!" I yell. He shakes his head quickly. "I don't know if we should do that." Matthew suggests. "Why not? What do we do?" I ask him. He nods. "I know a doctor, we can go to her and she'll with your arm and. . . " He says, looking down at my swollen leg.

He points, a look of worry over his face. "Um. What is that?" He asks. I look at my leg, which was still hurting. I just wanted chop it right off. But I'm sure losing a limb would be even more painful. I shrug. "We don't really know." I tell him, my eyes zoning out. I look up at him. "It doesn't really matter though. You know a doctor right? She can take care of it." He smiles. And lends me a hand. "Gahh! My shoulder!" I say. "Here, you can lean on me, pal." He says his smile still radiant. I was so tired. So freaking tired. I wanted to fall asleep right there. There was a strange feeling in my stomach that made me feel sick. I used my free hand to keep my stomach soothed. "Something wrong?" Arthur asked me. "I just feel a little sick is all." I tell him. His eyes widen, and I could the clicking of guns. I jerk my head up.

"Kill him." Francis said. Matthew had stopped and was looking at me worriedly. He had no idea what was going on. I shake my head. "Its nothing, man. I just had an arrow through my shoulder I mean. . . " I trail off, too tired to speak. I could feel my eyelids droop.

"Wake up!" Arthur yelled and smacked my face. "What?" I asked droopily. I shake my head. "I'm fine. Don't worry. Lets just keep going."

"Crap!" We heard a faint scream, a scream of a little boy. I look in the direction it was coming from. "Peter?" I say.

"Goddamn! This can't get any worse!" Arthur yells in frustration. I laugh at him hollowly, my breath still taken. "Shut up!" He yells at me. I stop my laughing, but my smile remains. "Dude, you're so screwed!"

"Arthur! Alfred!" Peter says as he runs to hug Arthur. Arthur sticks out a hand on is head, keeping his arms from touching him. "Come on Arthur! You know you're happy to see me! I just got back from The Nordics! They just can't keep track of me." He exclaims.

Arthur looks down at him. "The Nordics? You mean, they're all alright?" He asks him. Yao smiles. "That's wonderful news!" He says. Peter nods and steps back. "But um. . ." He says, scratching his chin. "What is it?" Francis asks. "Just. Run!"

Moaning, and scraping feet. Seriously? A hoard was following Peter. Without hesitation, Arthur grabbed Peter and threw him in the dead group's direction, and began to run. "What the hell!" I yelled at him as he ran by me. Matthew stood with a look of horror. "Come on dude!" I say. Though the hoard has slowed for a reason I don't want to say.

Matthew began running as fast as he could with me at his hip. What the hell is wrong with Arthur! He just killed Peter! I could hear his childish screams behind me. It was horrid. We all loaded onto a boat that Matthew came in, the hoard getting closer.

I rested on the boat and lay on my back. I was surprised Ivan didn't stay back to hug them. "What the hell was that Arthur!" Francis yelled at Arthur, shaking him by the shoulders. "You just killed Peter!" He had his head in his hands, ignoring every word we said. "It. . . It was just instinct." He pleaded.


	20. Japan and Italy's Day 2, Part 2

Chapter 20

Japan and Italy (Kiku's P.O.V)

Feliciano. Feliciano was an emotional wreck. His head pressed to Ludwig's chest, crying uncontrollably. I didn't understand why he held his head there, maybe he was hoping for Ludwig's beating heart to come back. But it won't, and no matter how much he denies it, Feliciano knows it too.

Having no clue what to do, I simply stood and watched the heart broken boy mourn. I let my katana fall from my hands; my palms sweating and shaking. We can't stay here for long. Even though I don't want to admit it, Ludwig was going to turn at any moment, and I'm sure Feliciano would be even more scarred.

But I don't know how to handle this. I don't know what to do without Ludwig guiding the two of us. I relied on him all this time, through all of this. And now he is gone. It felt strange standing here with Feliciano, and not having Ludwig here to calm him down.

"F-feliciano." I sputter out. My voice was hollow, full of nothing and no emotion. I doubt he heard me. How do I do this? I step closer to him, and reach out a hand. But its like he doesn't even notice me. "Feliciano." I say it this time a little louder, but yet he still doesn't acknowledge my presents.

I reach my hand closer ready to comfort him. When I hear a particular low moan. My eyes move over to Ludwig's face. His eyes open, but they were a milky white; the eyes of someone with no soul. He lifted his one arm and placed it on Feliciano's shoulder.

What the hell am I doing! I run back to where my katana is and grab it, the screams of Feliciano behind me. "Move!" I yell as I turn around, my weapon firm in my hand. "Feliciano! Move!" He scoots away on his butt, and Ludwig follows, the look of hunger on his face. His mouth was open, and a low moan filled his voice. Instead of the assertive helpful I had grown so accustomed to.

For a second I was frozen, unsure of what to do. Could I truly end it for him? But if I didn't, it would be the end for Feliciano. I slashed down on Ludwig's head, the katana cutting through his head, stopping halfway through his temple. I closed my eyes and looked away, holding back tears, the feeling of my throat tightening.

Quickly, I lifted up my sword and dropped it. Feliciano was screaming Ludwig's name, his voice piercing my ears. I fell to my knees and buried my head in my hands. I could feel tears leave my eyes. A feeling of regret filling up inside of me.

Maybe if I never suggested coming here, Ludwig would be alive. No. It's certain, that if I didn't make that recommendation, Ludwig, Feliciano and I would be safe, and somewhat happy. Not this. This is the last thing I wanted. I was stuck with my eyes closed; my head hidden in my hands. Imagining what would be if all of this never happened. When I open my eyes, Feliciano had his head on Ludwig's chest again, still sobbing. "Feliciano. We should go. . . We should go bury him." I say, trying to speak over his crying.

I bent down on one knee and rub his back, but he shakes me off. "Feliciano. We need to go. Don't you want to. . . " I trail off. I was going to say bury him, but I'm sure that's the last thing he would want to.

"Feliciano!" He didn't respond. I wrap my arms around him and began to pull him off. He resisted of course, his hand grabbing onto Ludwig's clothing, a strong grip formed. I let little choked sobs spill out. "Feliciano, we have to go. We have to go." I repeat. It took me a while to pry his body away from Ludwig's.

I hated people getting in my space I wanted my room. I never thought I would get this close to someone. I had to hold Feliciano back from going to Ludwig. "Look away. Look away." I repeated. The words didn't stop him, only made him squirm more. "Feliciano!" I screamed. He stopped moving, but his tears remained.

I grabbed his hand and led him off the rooftop. I didn't want him to go with me to retrieve the body. The hoard was long gone, but I didn't want him to see. I sat him down on the beach, and told him a few things. "Just stay here, okay? Stop crying, you might attract something." He continued crying, so I rubbed his hair.

I walked back to the roof with the blanket Ludwig had used the night before. My katana was left on the building roof I needed to retrieve that. It was strange to be here with no noise. Except for the distant tears of Feliciano. I need to hurry. He wasn't doing very well with staying quiet. I wrapped Ludwig's body in the blanket, even his amputated arm.

Placed my katana in its sheath, and slowly carried him back to where Feliciano was.

His crying had quieted down by now. I place his body down, breathing hard and sweating everywhere. Feliciano stared down at it in confusion and sadness. "Don't touch." I said to him through puffs.

I searched for a place far enough from the water, and stuck my sword inside. "Can you help me dig?" I ask Feliciano, who was sitting and righting Ludwig's name in the sand. He looked up at me, emotionless. I could feel a shiver go down my spine when I saw this.

"Do you think you could help?" I ask him once again. He simply nods and trudges over. It was early in the day, just morning. Both of us began digging into the sand with our hands, trying to make a large enough hole. It took us about 2 hours to make a hole big enough. I thought burying him on a beach was perfect. Considering all the times we had spent together on one. Together, Feliciano and I placed Ludwig in the hole.

We stood over it, staring down. "Anything you wanna say?" This came from Feliciano, surprisingly. His crying had stopped, but a distant look still was apart of him. "Uh, yeah." I close my eyes and take a deep breath, holding tears back. "Arigotou, for caring so much about us, Ludwig."

Feliciano didn't smile, only stared intently. His eyes were open, surprisingly. But there was nothing there but the want of Ludwig's beating heart.

"Mi dispiace. E 'colpa mia, e vorrei non era così spaventata. Mi piacerebbe riprenderlo, ma non posso. Quindi per ora, tutto quello che posso dire è grazie, Germania, per avermi permesso di ami."

Was what Feliciano had said, sniffing between words. I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault, but if I did, I'm not sure if I would be lying or not. So we buried him, and Feliciano wrote Ludwig's name over his grave spot, and left a white flag. I noticed when he was leaning over, Ludwig's black iron cross dangling from his neck. "Where did you get that from?" I asked him. He looked up at me, and grabbed the cross. "Just, something he wore. I took it for something to remember him by." He told me.

I looked down at his grave, and began remembering directions to get here. "We should get going, neh?" I asked him. He stared down, ignoring me. "Feliciano?" I ask him. He simply nodded, but didn't move. "Come on." I tell him, and grab his hand. As we walked away, he started crying again, quietly though, his tears barely audible by anybody. While we walked away, he continued looking back, not yet accepting the fact he was gone.

. . .

We walked for quite a while, unsure of where we were going. Feliciano kept a tight grip on my hand, staring down at the ground. I'm surprised he didn't cling to me like he did Ludwig. But after a while, we reached a park, and in the distance, we could hear voices.

"Are you an idiot, Lovino? How could you let this happen?" I stopped for a moment, and Feliciano looked up. Was that Gilbert? Oh great. The last thing we need is for him to find out about all of this. I continued walking to the voice of Gilbert, and we arrived at an occupied camp.

There were two tents, one with 3 figures inside, the other empty. Things were scattered throughout the camp, and the people who filled the camp were Elizabeta, Roedrich, Lovino and Gilbert. "Hello." I said quietly, they all looked over in my direction. Feliciano was still looking down, refusing to speak ever since we had left Ludwig, his hand only squeezes mine harder.

"Vericiano? What the hell are you doing here?" Lovino asked. He seemed different. His face was pale, and less anger showed, and a little more sympathy took its place. Feliciano didn't say anything, or even look up at him. Lovino's stare moved to me.

"What did you do to him? And where is that potato loving bastard?" I open my mouth to explain, but I could hear Feliciano begin to cry again. I close my mouth and looked down. Roedrich pushed past Lovino and looked at me. I could hear the tent unzip, to Vash's voice. "Who is it?" He asked. Roedrich placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, tears spilling from my eyes.

He could tell. He knew why we were this way. "Did he. . . ?" He asked in a whisper. I nod slowly and wipe my eyes with the hand that wasn't holding Feliciano's, who was silent except for his crying. Roedrich nodded and closed his eyes.

Vash walked up behind him and arched his neck to see. "Ah, nice to see you Kiku." Vash said, but stopped when he noticed Feliciano's crying. "Is he okay?" Vash asked, Lily rushed behind him, and wrapped her arms around his.

I shook my head, and Roedrich gave him a look that meant don't ask. "Here, you guys should sit down." He told me.

"Shut the hell up you moron!" I could hear Elizabeta yell at Gilbert in the background. He shooed her away and walked my way. Roedrich stopped him. "I need to tell you something." I could hear him whisper. I looked over at Feliciano and smiled sympathetically. "Are you happy to see everyone?" I ask him. But he doesn't respond, only stares down like he has been. I sigh, he's been like this all day. Not responding to what anyone says.

"What the fuck are you saying!" I hear Gilbert scream. I look up to see him shaking Roedrich by the shoulders. "Stop! Stop!" I heard him yell. Gilbert let go and looked over at us. He pointed at Feliciano. "You!" He yelled, and walked over to him, ripping the cross necklace from his neck. "You don't deserve this!" He yelled at him. Feliciano looked up, tears filling his open eyes.

Gilbert grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, his hand tearing from mine. I stand up and push Gilbert, letting go of Feliciano. "Don't touch him! Give that back to him! Now!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Gilbert had a look of surprise, but it then turned into hatred. "This is your fault, isn't it!" He asked. I shook my head, and reached for the cross. He moved his hand from my reach. "Admit it! How in the hell did you let him die!"

I looked down, guilt washing over me. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Just let go, Gilbert! Whats done is done! Torturing them even more isn't going to bring him back." Vash said this, some how he had found out. He placed a hand on Gilbert, but he smacked it off. "I need some time alone." He says in frustration, dropping the cross on the dirty ground when he walks away.

Feliciano got down on his knees and retrieved it, hugging it to his chest. He handed it to me. For a moment I didn't know what he wanted, but then I realized he wanted me to fix the chain. After a few seconds, I fixed it and put it around his neck. He didn't even smile, just grabbed it again, and looked down. But I knew he was thankful.

**A/N:**

**If you would like to know what Feliciano said to Ludwig, then leave a PM or a review! And yes, Feliciano isn't talking and his eyes are open!**


	21. Baltics Day 2, Part 2

Chapter 21

Baltics, Ukraine, Poland, and Belarus (Toris's P.O.V)

Felik wouldn't stop moving around, trying to find a comfortable position to sit. I don't blame him, he had stitches in his butt, and sitting was a major problem. "Goddamn gravity! This totally sucks!" Natalia continued laughing at him, while Yekaterina was telling her to stop. Finally, Natalia, was fed up. She threw her knife in the dirt, almost hitting my foot.

"Why in the hell aren't we looking for big brother?" She asked. Raivis and Eduard looked at each other. Great, she's on it again. "Felik, why don't you try lying on your stomach?" I asked him. He looked at me for a moment, then back at Natalia and nodded.

"Answer my damn question!" She yelled. Felik glared at her and she faked a knife throw at him he flinched and almost yelped. "Answer!" She said, looking over at me. I could feel my face flush. "I don't know. Why don't _you_ go looking for your _beloved _big brother?" I ask her.

I was really annoyed with her stupid big brother. I didn't need him; he was the last person I wanted to see. And with her down my neck about it, it was freakishly annoying. She shot a glare and held up a knife. "You ass! I want to see my big brother, just tell me what the big deal is about that?" She asked. "You have everyone here that you care about. Your stupid pussies and your annoying blonde. You don't know what its like to miss someone. What if I killed Felik? Then you would know how I feel."

I close my eyes and shake my head. "We can't go out looking for someone. We don't even know if he is alive! I understand, you miss him. But we aren't going to throw our lives on the line so you can find him!" I yell at her. She stands up, holding a knife and grabs me by the collar.

I swallow, and close my eyes, when I hear voices in the distance. "Peter! Come here! Come here, little boy! Come here!"

"He's not a dog you dumbass."

I turn my head toward the voices, and notice people walking our way. Immediately, Natalia's face lights up. "Big brother!" She calls and runs towards them, letting go of me. I hold out my hand, but she was already running, getting closer. I shake my head. Felik smiles in my direction. "Hey people! Maybe we like, totally know them!"

I smile and nod. Felik stayed on his stomach and draws things in the dirt with his fingers. He was adorable sitting there, I thought.

"No! Don't hurt Berwald!"

"Stupid bitch! Gaaaah!"

Both Felik and I look in the direction, Natalia was carrying a man with strange blonde hair by the collar. Followed behind them were Berwald, Tino, another blonde, and a boy with purple eyes and silver hair. It was strange, Tino's leg was somewhat swollen, and Berwald was carrying him like a baby. "Oh, hello Toris! Felik! Eduard, Raivis!" Tino says politely with a salute. I wave back with a smile, and Eduard and Raivis help him down. "Welcome friend!" Raivis said.

This was going to set Natalia off the wire. . . "What happened to you guys?" I asked Tino. He smiled and rubbed his hair, I noticed his hand was bandaged pathetically with clothing. Before he could answer, Natalia came stomping over to me. "Where the hell is Ivan!" She screamed. I shook my head. "I've got no clue. Just calm down." I told her. She huffed and walked away, sitting next to Yekaterina.

I looked back at Tino, who was smiling slightly. "So?" I asked him. He was sitting on the dirt, his hurt leg extended out. Berwald stood beside him. Tino smiles wider. "Well, I broke my leg falling out of a tree, and I was bit by a snake. And uh. . . .Peter is missing." He adds in. Felik smiles. "Hey! I fell out a tree just like you! Now my ass hurts! Lol!"

I ignore Felik's comment and try to connect the dots. "Peter? Missing? What happened? You are looking for him right?" The silver haired boy throws his hands in the air. "He ran too far away!" He said. "Goddamn idiot." He groaned. "And this is?" I ask. "Emil." Berwald said.

"Its that scary bastard!" Felik yelled. Berwald only glared at him for a moment. Felik stood up and ran into a tent, his legs spread far apart because of the pain. "That guy need to take a piss or something?" The tall man asked.

"That, is Andersen. And the one not talking very much is Lukas." Tino says, pointing at them. I smile and wave. "I'm Toris." I tell them. "Yes. Do you think you can help us look for Peter?" Emil asks. Crap. I want to help them, but I just refused to help Natalia. I bite my lip, unsure of what to do. "We can help look!" Eduard suggests." We'll be back with them later." I smile. I guess thats okay. Felik can't walk anyway, and I should stay here with him.

"If you want, you guys could stay here with us." I suggest. "That's okay, dokay with me!" Tino says. Berwald nods. So does Lukas. "Sure." Emil says.

And Andersen was off fighting with Yekaterina and Natalia.


	22. Allies and Canada's group Day 2, Part 3

Chapter 22

Allies, Canada, Cuba, Turkey, Egypt, Greece and The Fed Exe's (Canada's P.O.V)

Sitting in that boat, the awkwardness was overwhelming. With what Arthur had done. . . It was hard to believe. Who knows, he might kill Alfred. He just killed Peter without even thinking about it. Alfred could have the potential to hurt us, so why doesn't Arthur just throw him right off? I look over at Alfred, whose eyes were drooping shut, the arrow still stuck in his shoulder.

We needed to hurry. Yao was steering the boat. I bite my lip, and glance at Arthur, who had his head in his hands. "Are you okay?" I ask him. Arthur looks up at me, his face wet. He had been crying. "No." Arthur whispered. I sigh and close my eyes. "Why? What were you thinking?" I ask him.

For a moment all I could hear was the conversation between Francis and Yao, and the crashing waves, but then Arthur answered. "Instinct. I guess. It was the moment, I didn't mean to grab him." He said. I didn't know if I should believe him or not. I shake my head. "You can't just grab someone, and throw them. You heard him scream when you grabbed him." I tell him. He lays back and closes his eyes.

I rubbed my face, and stopped bringing it up. Obviously he felt bad for it, he was crying for christ's sake. We sat on the boat silently for the next 20 minutes, when the soothing motion of the water stopped. I jerked awake, my eyes barely adjusting to the light. "Here you guys!" Arthur was already standing but Alfred was still sleeping. This worried me a bit.

I stood up, and began to shake his shoulder, it took him a second, but he awoke with a jump. "Ludwig, dude!" He yelled when he sat up. I looked at him confused. "What kind of dreams are you having?" I asked. "Just. . . Something happened to Ludwig." He said, reaching out a hand for me to take. I smile, and let him lean on me. "Lets hope it doesn't happen." I tell him.

. . .

I lead them into the social grounds, or whatever Quindow calls it. Where every one meets up during the day to do whatever they want, unless they have something to work on. When we step in, Quindow is flirting with Mace. Heracles and Sedik aren't fighting for once. Actually, they are talking to the twins. Maximo and Gupta are talking amongst themselves. I smile. "Brought some friends. You know where Nida is?" I ask Quindow.

Quindow ignores my question and slaps me across the face as soon as she gets to me. I could hear Alfred chuckle. "What in the hell is the matter with you! I sent you to get supplies, and you come back with these pieces of shit?" She yells. Alfred opens his mouth to defend himself, "Can it." I whisper to him.

I shrug. "Friends of mine that could help. This one could use medical attention." I tell her. Pointing at Alfred. She glances his way, and then stops. "OMG!" She yells. "That guys got a goddamn arrow in his shoulder" She was laughing at him now. "Hey!" He says defensively. "Eh, yo Nida!" She calls. Nida looks up from a pile of medical supplies and at Quindow. "Got a couple injuries for ya to inspect." She says. "Whose that?" Alfred asks.

"The doctor." I whisper to him. "No way!" I glare at him and he shuts his mouth. Nida walks over and smiles. "Hello. I see you're the one with. . . " She scans him up and down. "The injuries?" she asks. Alfred simply nods. "I'll take him from you." She tells me. I transfer Alfred onto Nida's shoulder, and she leads him to a bed. We all follow, wanting to know if that injury on his leg really is just a shark bite.

She slowly roles up Alfred's pants, to show a swollen, bulging, red leg. She nods. "Who did this stitching?" She asked. We all turn towards Yao and he flushes. "I did." He says. She shakes her head with concern. "Nice try, but this isn't very. . . " She trails off. She begins to remove some of the stitches to get a closer look, Alfred yelps a bit, but that's it. "Alright. Lets check this out."

"Gaah! It reeks in here." Francis complains. Nida shakes her head. "Not for the reason you think." She says this while at his leg. "I think its infected." Everyone stops breathing for a moment and she smiles. "Not _that_ way. It's a shark bite. Just infected."

"Hah! You assholes! I was right! Suck on that! Aru!" Yao yells with a smile. Everyone but Ivan sighs with relief. "Thank goodness." Arthur says. Nida looks up confused. "I'm sorry?" She asks. "Oh, we didn't know where it came from so . . " Arthur trailed off. "Doesn't matter now! The hero is fine! Has been all this time!" Alfred says with a large smile.

I point at my arrow lodged into his shoulder. "And the arrow?" I ask. She smiles. "Oh yeah." She says. She places her hands on the arrow tightens her grip and. . .

"Wait, what are y-"

_TEAR_

She pulls the arrow right from his shoulder. "You bitch!" Alfred yells and moves his hand to his shoulder. She wags her finger at him. "I'm not a bitch young man, I'm doin' you a favor." She says. He looks at her with his eyebrows furrowed. She concentrated on the shoulder first. "You guys can leave now. There is going to be a lot of screaming in here." She says with a smile. Alfred looks down at her with a worried face, and the rest of us leave the cell, everyone but Ivan. "Come on." Yao says.

Ivan looks back. "But I wanna watch Alfred scream." He says. Alfred looks up with a look of fear. "Just leave and I'll give you a tour of the place." I tell him, and lead him out. He had a look of sadness on his face, but he followed.


	23. Italy, Japan & Swiss's Group Day 2 Prt 3

Chapter 23

Japan, Italy, Switzerland, Prussia, Austria, Romano, Spain, Hungary, and Lichenstien (Kiku's P.O.V)

Feliciano's hand was still attached to mine. The sun was setting, and I could hear Lovino cry in the tent. Antonio was gone. It happened no less then an hour ago, Lily, Vash, and Lovino were in the tent when it happened. Lily screamed, Vash pulled her out, and then there was a gunshot, and the Italy's brother's tears. Lovino remained in the tent, filling the silence that roamed through the camp. There was a fire going, and Elizabeta was making food.

Feliciano had a hand gripping Ludwig's cross. I wasn't surprised he cried when Antonio passed, the moment was sad for everyone; the realization of Lovino's sadness, and the reminder of Ludwig's passing. There was nothing I could do to make Feliciano feel better. Not when he wouldn't even look at anyone. The soft crying of Lovino in the tent only made the moment worse.

He's been crying like that for a while. I never thought Lovino had so much feeling for Antonio. With the way he acted, I always assumed he didn't feel much. But now, the reality is probably setting in on him. "Ready." Elizabeta said, her voice somewhat distant. "Should we go get him?" Vash asked, Lily's head was in his chest. She was crying too. Elizabeta shook her head. "Its better to leave him be." She whispered.

Roedrich brought out the paper plates and plastic forks, and they started serving up. Elizabeta handed mine to me; carrots, rabbit, potatoes and tomatoes. Crap. Potatoes and tomatoes? Are they stupid? I look up at Roedrich. He shrugged. "I didn't plan to get these, it's all we have." He whispered. I sigh and shake my head.

Feliciano stared blankly at his plate. He didn't like these types of foods he was very picky. But before Ludwig left, during this time he ate everything so he wouldn't die of starvation. "You hungry?" I ask him. He didn't answer, just continued to stare. His hands still in the same place. One holding mine, the other the metal cross.

"You'll need to eat you know." I tell him, starting to eat my own. Elizabeta wasn't too bad at cooking. It was actually pretty good. I missed my foods though. But this was better then nothing. Feliciano's plate sat on his lap, steam rising from the foods. He can't just refuse to eat. I mean, not talking, looking at anyone, or even smiling is bad enough, but refusing to eat? That's just. . . .

"Feliciano. You should eat something, you don't want to starve, do you?" I ask him. He glanced up at me, then back down. Maybe he does. Without Ludwig, maybe he'd rather starve to death then be here without him. I ate my food quickly, trying to hurry. When I was finished, I threw my plate into the fire and looked over at Feliciano.

His food was still untouched. I rip my hand from his, and he looks up worriedly. He reaches for my hand, but I move it from him. "Eat." I instruct him. He reaches for my other one, but I move that too. "Eat, or you can't touch me." To prove my point even more, I move to the other side f the fire and point at his food. The others are watching and he opens his mouth to say something, but then shuts it and looks down, alone.

Gilbert sat next to him, and did nothing but chew his food and look down as well. I sit and bring my knees to my chest and stare at the fire. At times I would glance up to check on Feliciano. He was eating. Slowly, and unsurely, but he was eating. I shut my eyes and rest, when I hear Gilbert speaking.

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier today." He said, staring down. Feliciano did nothing, but his head moved just a bit. "I was. . . I just was really missing my brother at the time and. . . " Idiot. Please don't bring that up right now! I shake my head. I could hear Feliciano sniff a bit, and when I look up he was crying again. Damn, That was the longest he went without crying today.

Gilbert ignored the sign and continued talking. "Do you remember Holy Rome?" He asked. All of us looked up but Feliciano, wondering what that had to with anything. Feliciano didn't respond, just stuck a potato in his mouth and chewed slowly.

"I remember him. He really liked you, you know. He still liked you, even today. Yesterday, all those times you were waving a white flag next to him." Feliciano looks up this time, confused. My eyes widen, this got his attention. "What in the hell are you talking about?" Roedrich asked. "Are you saying tha-" He started, and Gilbert nodded. "Holy Rome was Ludwig. Well, Ludwig was Holy Rome."

Feliciano stopped chewing completely, and stared at him, his eyes wide, and eyebrows raised. Gilbert continued. "Yep. The awesome me knew this and none of you did!"

Gilbert smiled and rubbed Feliciano's hair. "Little something I thought you especially deserved to know."

Feliciano looked down again, and continued eating. He was happy, or surprised, or sad, or frustrated. Anything. I couldn't tell, no one could. No one had noticed the crying in the tent had stopped, and we all jumped when we heard the voice of Lovino. "I'm hungry." He said and shooed his hand. His face was red, and he was rubbing an eye.

Elizabeta smiled and began preparing a plate for him. He walked over to Feliciano, took his plate from him, lifted him up and hugged him. "I'm feel so sorry for you right now, you have no idea." He told him, his voice quivering. Lovino rubbed his hands on Feliciano's back, and Feliciano wrapped his arms around him too.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lovino repeated. Feliciano bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. Lovino smiled and then let go, coming out of the hug. He wiped his face, and sat down next to Vash, leaning on his shoulder.

Feliciano sat down and finished his food. Vash and I were talking when he was done. After Lovino did that, everyone was just amongst his or her own conversations, Vash talking to me about Holy Rome, how surprising it was. When Feliciano walked over, grabbed my hand, and sat next to me. I looked over at him, his legs were pulled to his chest, and he stared at the fire with a lonely face. I sigh and smile.

. . .

Feliciano and I had the other tent. The other one was occupied with a dead body. Lovino didn't want to bury him until morning. So, they gave Feliciano and I the tent, knowing that he would be too afraid to sleep outside. We shared a blanket, and he still held onto my hand.

But, in the middle of the night, or when I just fell asleep, I have no idea. Feliciano's screams raised me to awake. I opened my eyes to see him shaking his head, screaming, tears spilling down his cheeks. My eyes widened, and I sit up, unsure of what to do. I could hear the others talk outside. I look around, thinking of what to do. Then I placed my hands on his shoulders and shook him, trying to wake him up.

His screaming would wake everyone, and put us in danger. "Feliciano!" I said over his screaming. He went silent, and quickly his eyes opened, his mouth still. His eyes narrowed on me, and I removed my hands. He sat up and looked at me. "Bad dream?" I asked him. He let his eyes droop, grabbed my hand and lay back down. I stayed sitting up staring down, as he tried to fall asleep after the dream.

Roedrich unzipped the tent and poked his head in, his glasses were off, and he looked tired. "Everything okay in here?" He asked. I simply nodded, and laid back down. Just what is tomorrow going to be like for us?

The Italy Brothers were now wrecked.


	24. Allies and Canada Day 2 Part 4

Chapter 24

Allies and Canada (Alfred's P.O.V)

It took about 3 hours and a lot of pain to repair my shoulder and my leg. Which was now wrapped, and stitched. My shoulder was in a sling, and stitched. She gave me weird medicine that made me want to sleep, even more. Both my injuries were sore, which made it hard to move them.

"You should rest a bit. Take a nap, all right? After Quindow speaks with you, you can sleep." Nida tells me with a smile. I nod and yawn. This chick has no idea how much I wanted to sleep. So, I lie back on the bed, and let my eyelids become heavy.

"Hey dumbass!" I heard a British voice yell. I open my eyes and look in the direction of the noise. "Nida just told you to stay awake, do you not listen or something?" She asked. A girl in small clothing leaned on the doorway, looking at me skeptically. I rub my eyes and yawn.

The girl smacks the bed with her hand, and I jump. "Wake your ass up. I need to talk to you."

**(Yao's P.O.V )**

We were on a boat; me, Francis, Arthur, some scary chick with black hair, Matthew and Ivan. I wanted to punch both Arthur and Francis, they were fighting. "Shut the hell up!" I yell, keeping my eyes on the water.

Turns out Quindow was on her period or something. She was pissed that Matthew brought us all back. So she made the 4 of us, and Matthew go into the city for supplies. The intimidating chick came for more guns or something. Now I was stuck here, with them. Our replacement Alfred was Matthew. I guess that was better.

When we reached the shore, the girl went a different direction. "See you Sxar." Matthew says. Sxar does a short salute as she walks away, her face emotionless. I sigh and jump off the boat, walking away form the bridge. Arthur was glaring at Francis who was laughing. "I'll lead." Matthew says, pulling out his crossbow.

I guess Matthew was the leader of our group for this. I thought it was strange though. We barely notice him, and now he's leading us. He leads to the opposite direction of the bridge, when we see some people.

"Who are they?" Arthur asked. Francis smiled. "More people. Do you see any women in that group?" Arthur began yelling at Francis, and I craned my neck. "Well, one is being carried like a women." I say. Arthur glances over at them. "Oh. You're right." I could see Matthew smile.

"Maybe they could come back to Alcatraz with us! You know, after we get supplies." He suggests. More people? How many were there to begin with? There was us five, then Matthew, Gupta, Sedik, Maximo, Heracles and the 7 there. That makes. . . 17. Plus these people. 6 or 7, made a little over 20. Maybe we could create a whole society. Start the world over again.

This idea brightened my mind, and made things for us look a lot better. The group sees us and we walk toward each other. Now that I look, I could tell who it was. Berwald, I think, Tino, Raivis, Eduard, a boy with purple eyes, Andersen and Lukas.

I could see Raivis hold out a hand in front of Eduard. They both stopped. My eyes move over to Ivan, who was smiling mischievously. "AAHHH! It's Mr. Ivan!" Tino screamed shaking his head. Ivan smiled even larger and began walking faster.

I sigh, and walk behind him. Tino buries his head into Berwald's chest, and Berwald contiues glaring. "Nii hao!" I say with a smile to them. "Nice to see you, Raivis, Eduard. Where is Toris?" Ivan asks with a smile. The two stare down. "Ah. Um. We don't know." Raivis tells him. He simply nods. "I'm happy to see my dear friend later." He tells them.

"Very nice to see you." Francis says chiming in. "How have you guys been?" Matthew asks. The purple eyed boy shrugs. "Looking for someone." He says. Arthur winces. "Who?" I ask. Andersen looks up and thinks. "Do you really have to think?" Lukas asks. Andersen laughs. "Peter. Seen him anywhere?" Berwald asks us.

Arthur bites his lip and looks down. Everyone goes silent, but Ivan continues smiling. "Arthur fed him to the cute zombies. Da." He said, pointing at him. "What?" Tino, asks, he was looking at Arthur now. "What does he mean?" Emil asks. All eyes were on Arthur, and he looked down nervously and full of shame.

"There was a hoard, and I kinda. . . Threw him." He said, his voice low, barely audible.

**(Tino's P.O.V)**

Peter? Gone? This happened because we were trying to protect him trying to make sure he was safe, and the result is his death. No. The result was Arthur sacrificing him. I could feel my throat tighten, and tears spill down my face. "What in the hell is the matter with you!" Emil yelled at him. "You can't just go throwing people into hoards of flesh eating monsters! You know, other people considered him important! Other people cared about him! You and your goddamn allies aren't the only people in the world who knew him!"

Arthur stared down, and my crying became harder. Already, I was starting to miss Peter; his smiling face, his will to become a country, his enthusiasm. I missed it all. And I wished Arthur would go. . . Go die in a hole or something. Okay, he didn't like Peter very much. But to do that? To kill someone, give them an awful bloody death? That is just. . . Inhuman.

"Saatanan kusipää! Sinulla ei ole oikeutta elää tässä maailmassa enää! Sinulla ei ole oikeutta. Ei oikeutta ollenkaan!" I yell at him at the top of my lungs while pointing at Arthur. Lukas, and Berwald nod in agreement. Andersen looks at me confused, and Emil glances at me for a moment.

"I hate you!" The words leave my mouth with no trace of doubt. Closed my eyes and buried my head into Berwald's chest, crying. Crying loudly, not caring what any of them thought. I just missed Peter.

**A/N: Only the Nordics know what Finland is saying. Message me if you would like to know yourself~~**


	25. Japan, Italy & Swiss's Group Day 3 Prt 1

Chapter 25

Italy, Japan, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Austira, Prussia, Romano and Hungary (Kiku's P.O.V)

I rolled over on the hard ground, and opened my crusty eyes. Something was missing. I sit up, and look around the tent, and notice that Feliciano was gone. I shake my head and call his name. "Feliciano?"

I unzip the tent and look outside. He wasn't there. But Lily, Vash, Elizabeta and Roedrich were awake. I step out and stretch. "Anyone know where Feliciano is?" I ask them. They all look at me with wide eyes. "He isn't in there with you?" Elizabeta asked, her voice low. I look down and notice Lovino was still sleeping. I shake my head. "He isn't in there." I tell her, keeping my voice low too.

Lily looks around worriedly, and Roedrich sighs. "I think he's in the tent." Vash says this with certainty. I roll my eyes. "No, I just said-" I start but I'm interrupted. "Not your tent." Vash says, and points toward where Antonio was. I couldn't see through the tent, but there was no point in not looking. I walk over and unzip it slowly, looking inside.

Feliciano was there. On his knees, his eyes were shut, and his hands were clasped in prayer. He was praying. Antonio's body was covered in a blanket, but I was still surprised Feliciano could come in here.

**(Lovino's P.O.V)**

I hated waking up. I didn't want to get up. The sun wasn't even shining. The weather looks stupid and shitty. I'm not surprised the sun isn't shining, what's there to shine for? Nothing. I would be pretty fucking pissed if the sun just decided to shine today. The sun doesn't deserve to shine. Never. The sun can't be happy, and beautiful if my life is falling to shit. If everyone's life is turning to shit.

The sky was gray, just like my mood. Sad, blank, and cloudy. I couldn't help but gaze over at the tent, the tent where he was. I roll over and my rub my eyes. I could hear the others whispering, as if they didn't know I was awake. "Good morning." I moaned when I noticed Kiku was walking to Antonio's tent, and unzipped it. I immediately stand up and follow behind him. "What in the hell do you thi-" I stop though, when he holds up a finger and points.

Feliciano was sitting down and praying. I could feel my emotion change from surprise, to sadness. It looked like he was in deep concentration, like when we were kids. Feliciano had always been so intent with praying. Always so concentrated and devoted. I couldn't remember the last time I saw him praying. And seeing him now only made my goddamn feelings worse.

"V-vericiano?" I ask him. He looks up, and opens his eyes. Still nothing. Still just as fucking empty as they were last night. "What are you doing?" I ask him. But I regret it, because I knew he wouldn't answer. He looks over at Antonio, then back at me. I swallow, when I notice tears in his eyes. I rub my eyes, and sit down next to him, and pray with him.

. . .

We skipped breakfast and spent all morning praying together. But the silence was disrupted when Gilbert unzipped the tent, and spoke. "We should. . . " He starts. I open one eye a bit and look at him. He was motioning his head toward Antonio. I open both my eyes and sigh. "And what makes you think an ass like you can help me?" I ask him. Feliciano opens his eyes and looks at me for a moment.

Gilbert smiles. "He was my friend too, you know. And, we're talking the awesome Gilbert! With me there, it'll take no time!" I think about this for a moment, and nod. "Fine. Uh, Vericiano. I think you should go cling to Kiku now." I tell him, and move my hand in a shooing motion. He only glances down, then moves out of the tent. "Lets get this show on the road." I say and stand up.

**(Kiku's P.O.V)**

It was nice not to have Feliciano holding my hand all morning. But seeing him in the tent with Lovino was strange. That was the last thing I would suspect him to do. I was talking with Roedrich, he had asked me what happened yesterday. I didn't like talking about it, but there was no reason he shouldn't know.

I sat with my legs in criss-cross, and my hands on my lap; when Feliciano takes my hand and sits. I glance over at him, still the same expression he's had for a while. I guess this means I'll have to stop. I look over at Roedrich, who simply nodded, understanding.

I smile at Feliciano. "How was your time with Lovino?" I ask him. He keeps his eyes glued to the dirt. No response, like he has been for sometime. I notice Gilbert and Lovino start walking deeper into the forest with shovels. "This. . . This sucks." I mumble. Death. I hate death. It was everywhere though. Everything reminded me of it.

"It hurts!" I could hear Lily cry. "It hurts big brother! Why is it purple!" She cried. I look over and see Vash looking at Lily's arm. His face full of worry and sadness. "I. . . Roedrich! We need to get supplies from the hospital. We need to go." He says. Elizabeta nods. "Okay. We can all go. We should leave a note or something for Lovino and Gilbert though."

"The hospital?" I ask. She nods as she writes on a sheet of paper with a short pencil. Feliciano looks up at me and I sigh. "Can we stay here?" I ask them. Roedrich shakes his head. "Its more safe if you come with us. The bigger the group the better."

I couldn't tell them about the hospital went to, not right now, anyway. So we have no choice but to go.

. . .

Feliciano shoved his face into my sleeve the whole time we were there. I felt sorry for him. I'm sure in his mind, everything he saw only reminded him of Ludwig. Just to make it worse, it was the same one we went to. Even some of the rooms were familiar to me. I'm glad Feliciano didn't look at all.

Keeping Lily quiet was a challenge. She was crying because her arm hurt so much from the infection. Vash was trying to keep her calm, rubbing her back, and telling her we'll fix it.

After we searched the first floor, Feliciano took his head out of my arm; but at the wrong time. We were in the hall where Ludwig shot the wall, his gunshots at the bottom of the wall. His eyes widen, and he starts crying again. I rub his hair, trying to sooth him, but it didn't work. "Feliciano." I whisper.

. . .

After a while, we found some stuff. It was when we were walking on the second floor again that we met them. Maximo, Gupta, Sadik and an African American women. Immediately, when Sadik saw me, he smiled and hugged me, Feliciano still holding onto my hand. "Its Kiku! Nice to see ya!" He says. I smile a bit but push him off. Feliciano had stopped crying, but his head was still in my sleeve. "Is Feliciano alright?" He asks. I shake my head. "Don't ask." I whisper.

"What a nice surprise. Good to see someone other then that goddamn Alfred." This came from Maximo who standing behind Sadik. The African American woman smiled. "I'm guessing they would want to come to Alcatraz?" she asks. I tilt my head. The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember. "I'm Nida by the way. We came down here to fetch some medical supplies for our group living on Alcatraz. I'm the doctor." She tells me. I shake her hand with my free one.

Vash smiles. "A doctor? We could use one." He says, with Lily at his hip. Her arm was pathetically covered. Nida smiles and walks over. "Think I could help with that."

**A/N: And thus, goal two, complete.**


	26. Reunion

Chapter 26

**A/N: Just incase you were wondering~~**

**Allies: The Allies, Nordics, Canada, Estonia and Latvia all went back to get the others; others as in the rest of Lithuania's group. The 13 of them all went back to Alcatraz together.**

**Nida: Cuba, Turkey and Egypt decided to travel with Nida to fetch some medical supplies. There, they met up with Japan, Italy, Switzerland, Austria, Hungary and Lichtenstein. After Nida took care of Lichtenstein's injury somewhat, they all went back to retrieve their items, and Prussia and Romano.**

**Russia: Belarus pounced on him when her eyes slid across his tall figure; her personality and happiness untamable. He is now in quite a mood around Belarus, enabling him to do things on his own. So now, in a way, Lithuania and the rest of the Baltics are safe.**

**Poland: Poland was infuriated and very scared to the sight of Sweden. He began to say something, when he was feverishly frightened by the intimidating look of the man in glasses.**

**Iceland: Iceland's meet with Turkey was happy and astonishing. Well, in his eyes. They were extremely happy to see each other. With both of them not knowing if the other was dead, they both had a deep stress filling up inside of them.**

**Chapter 26: This chapter will start when Italy and his group arrives. I will not be doing different chapters dedicated to the different groups. Now that they are all together, I will simply change from P.O.V if I need to. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Ask away with your questions if you have any, and please review. Sorreh it took meh so long.**

**Order of Arrival (First to last):**

**Allies, Canada, Nordics, Baltics, Poland, Russian sisters**

**Japan's Group**

Kiku's P.O.V

The salty water splashed onto my pants, as the boat veered itself to Alcatraz. The wakes were creating a bumpy ride, and with each bump, Feliciano squeezed my hand. My hypothesis was that he was afraid of falling out, but really I had no clue why his fingers tightened with each unexpected move. All my thoughts were portraying nothing but that reminded me of Ludwig. The water reminded me of him, Feliciano, the smell of the air. Somehow, all of them sent a vital feeling through me that meant he was still on my mind. Maybe it was because of the reminder in the hospital earlier today. The gunshots of his that lined the molding walls sparked something in the abyss of my mind. All of this gave me an unsure feeling. A feeling that made think I wasn't ready to let go of Ludwig.

My body jerked forward once the boat reached our destination. The island was a lot bigger then I imagined it to be. Alcatraz sat on the island, covering most of its surface, and casting a large view. We followed Nida and the others through the maze that led to where their leader was.

"You'll like it here. There are plenty of people to talk to; we just gained a boatload in the last day. How many? That's right, about 9 or ten." The doctor rambled on. My ears captured Lovino and Gilbert whispering to each other in the background. Of course they were ignoring her. Her rambling might be important, but the only reason I am listening is because I have nothing to say to anyone. After walking for what seemed like 30 minutes, we approached the large area where everyone was. The place was crowded with chatter and familiar voices.

"What the fuck! Why do you come back with more goddamn people every time I send you out?" I could hear a British accent yell; echoing through stonewalls of the prison. My eyes scattered through the room, where there was a long hall, and different levels with the cells lining them. Everyone was scattered about through the area, taking amongst him or herself. It took a moment for my tired mind to recognize the people. Alfred and Arthur sat next to each other on the third floor, yelling at one another about something I couldn't make out from my distance. I spotted Natalia clinging to Ivan and rambling in tears on the bottom level. Francis, Yao and Matthew all spoke with each other; Gupta and Heracles sitting next to them, saying nothing. The Baltics were all next to Ivan and his rambunctious sisters, with Felik smiling and making comments. The Nordics were together, Tino crying, and a large man trying to comfort him.

I found myself staring at them, my mind lost in a universe that pulsed old time memories through me. Somehow, a smile slid across my face. Now was not the time to smile, I wasn't even sure how seeing something like this makes me feels happiness, the thought of all us being together, made me feel a lot safer. "I brought back more people!" Nida called.

Many of the group looked in our direction, their curiosity growing by the second. "More people!" The same loud booming voice came from the first floor. I could see Alfred standing on crutches and walking our way with Arthur. Francis and Yao were coming our way, but before I could notice anything else, a girl with bright blonde came stomping our way, a look of fury sheltering her face. My gaze turns to Feliciano, whose emotion was on fear. When I look back in front of us, the girl's face was inches from mine. I jumped back a bit, surprised. "What!" escaped my head and out through my mouth.

The girl's nostrils were flared, and her eyebrows were furrowed. Her mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out, only a puff, and the motion of her turning and stepping away. She crossed her arms, and looked intently at us. "Quindow. My name is Quindow. You got that? Goddamn, am I sick of introducing myself to these people." The girl said this while pacing back and forth, her face showing annoyance and anger at the same time. She was thinking though. Which silenced all of us. "Yo, dudes!" A voice that was familiar to all of us. Alfred. Arthur was next to him, staying next to him at his pace. I waved with the hand that wasn't with. "Nice to see ya!" The girl, apparently Quindow, stopped pacing and observed. Her faced portrayed surprise.

Matthew and his friends came too, along with Francis, Yao, Ivan and the Russian sisters. It was like a reunion. All of us were together again, and greeting each other. Soon, every one was here, realizing that most of the world was here, right now. No one asked about Feliciano, or Ludwig's disappearance. They would catch a quick glimpse of Feliciano, and then give me a reassuring look. I would simply shake my head, hoping they would get the clue. While this was a happy reunion for everyone else, this only made me think of Ludwig and Feliciano's sadness even more.

"So, who are all of you?" Quindow asked me. Her American vocabulary and British accent didn't fit very well together, and it was strange to hear. "I'm Kiku, this is my friend Feliciano." I told her, motioning towards him. Everyone continued speaking around us, not noticing our conversation. "Does this guy talk at all? I mean, everyone else has been jabbering their asses off. Why doesn't this guy say a word?" Her eyes were fixed on Feliciano, while he looked down, unsure what to do with himself, I shook my head. "Its. . . Nothing." I tell her. The blonde haired girl simply shakes her head, her eyes staying on Felicano. "You're such a liar. I wanna know the truth. Tell me. Is he a pussy or something? Scared of people? Everyone else here is so happy. Tell me." She insisted, she jerked her head back to the view of myself. I could feel myself let out a sigh, and look down a bit.

"He's normally like this. He's always been shy." I had never been well at lying, my voice somehow letting the fact that it was not true slip through. I could feel her gaze, her vicious eyes convict me to a cell of guilt. "Alrighty then. I'll just ask your friends." My head shoots up, and she walks to the center of the room. "Quindo-"

"Oy! Everyone!" her voice let out a bit of assertiveness as she yelled this to our friends. "Quindow, please!" I plead, walking up to her, Feliciano still attached. She only glanced in my direction and rolled her eyes. "This, guy. Feliciano, I think. Is he normally like this?" She asked. Everyone's eyes moved to Feliciano, which caused him to bury his head into my arm. I noticed Vash shaking his head, and Roedrich with a look of anger. There was a moment of awkward silence, like no one wanted to answer her. "Tell me! I would like to know!"

"No. He is never like this. Usually he is talkative, annoying and bright. I've never seen him like this in all of my life." Francis looked at Feliciano, his face showing that he wanted to know what was up. I noticed that Quindow's face lit up with happiness, showing her victory. "So." She held her arm out in my direction.

"Tell us why your friend is so down." I could feel my throat tighten, and my eyebrows furrow. Why like this? This is so cruel, and awful. Why does she even have to know? Everyone knew, they could tell. But now I am forced to bring it up, to make Feliciano feel even worse. Feliciano sniffed, and my sleeve was becoming wet. "Ludwig passed." I whispered. She leans over to me, and places a hand next to her ear. "I'm sorry? I couldn't hear you."

"Ludwig passed!" I said louder, staring right into her vibrant blue eyes. "Ludwig, huh? Who was Ludwig to this young man?" She asked me, intending on Feliciano's tears and my answers. I didn't know how to answer this though. I always saw him as a friend, and I thought that was how Feliciano saw him too. But after the past day or so, I could see that Ludwig was a lot more then just a friend. "His. . .Closest friend, the person he loved most." I choked the words out, and my gaze stayed on the floor. She scuffed and looked at him with disgust. "You don't think we have all lost someone here? We're all mourning you know. And you spewing your pathetic depression on everyone is making us feel like shit." She spat at Feliciano.

"You are a bitch!" Lovino yelled this from the left of us, his face full of fury and hate. "What in the fuck makes you think you could say that to someone! What the fuck makes you think that'll help him, or even any of us?" He asked her. Feliciano squeezed my arm, but still didn't make a sound. I rubbed his hair, and I could feel my eyes water. I hadn't known how Quindow would react to this; I expected the worse, a threat, or her to actually hurt him. But when she turned and faced him, she was crying. "Because if I can get over losing the person I love most, that son of a bitch can too." She told him, her voice shaky and hand pointed at Feliciano. With that, she turned and walked away, not looking at anyone or saying a word as she did so.


	27. Quindow

Chapter 27

Quindow's P.O.V

_Flashback_

I hate people. I hate being around people, speaking to people. They are all so stupid, they all have no idea what they are talking about. "Justin Bieber is the shiznit!", or "No. I'm telling you, Tyler Perry movies, best things since baby jesus!" or, "Don't worry, god is real and will protect us." Idiots. None of that is true. And I never thought it was, never will. People in America and England, and Wales can be super stupid. Trust me. People in America specialize in it though, I guess. How would I know about Wales anyway? I only lived there for 2 years. Then BAM, straight to England because of something my parents refused to tell me. I never enjoyed myself in England either. The weather was always shitty, and most people didn't bother speaking to me. My father was American. So I took off most of the way he acted, spoke, his interests. Now that I think about it; that was an awful idea. I spoke with a British accent, and American vocabulary. My talents, favorite foods, and interests; everything about me was American except for my voice. I was basically an American girl with a British family and voice. Most of everybody ignored me because I was strange. Honestly, I didn't give a fuck.

I was independent. I didn't need anyone. Unlike most Americans, I was smart. Very, exponentially smart. I was superior to all those my age. So, I banished all of them from my social life. My friends were mum, father, and myself. No one else in the world meant anything to me. They could all die, and I wouldn't give a rat's ass. But, that all changed when mum and dad told me were we moving to America. At first, I was excited. Happy to finally meet people I belong with. But the thought of losing my independence, my isolation and happy family was strange, and I felt like I was being cornered. All I could do was count the days until America was my new home.

We moved to San Francisco, California when I was 14. The weather was perfect and amazing, the sun leaving a wonderful tan on my body, that I thought would never exist. We moved there during the summer. In a nice neighbor for rich people, was what my mum told me. I tried very hard to avoid people during that summer. I knew I was going to make friends here, and I didn't want that to happen. But, I failed miserably when I met a boy. Terrance. What a sissy name, huh? It sounded like his parents were richer then mine. "Sittin' all alone on this towel, on such a nice day?" He asked. I was lying on my favorite beach towel, at the beach of course, enjoying the sun, and trying to read. I ignored him, and continued reading. _Don't speak to him, he isn't there._ I thought to myself. "Uh, hello?" He asked. The brown haired boy bent down, and looked at me. "Hello?" His voice was high, and it went in an upward infliction when he spoke his last words in each sentence. It was very annoying, and the urge to punch him in the throat was overwhelmingly consuming me.

"Hello?" He asked one more time. I slammed the book down on his fingers and he jumped. "Ow!" he yelped. I could feel a sly smile cross my face as I turn my eyes toward the pre-pubescent boy. "What in the hell do you want?" I asked him. He looked scrawny, in every way, shape or form. He had scars, quite a few of them through out his arms, chest, stomach, and even his legs. What the fuck is this? He sat down on my towel without asking, and twiddled his fingers. "Um, well, I'm here alone, and so are you, right?" he asked. He was blushing, and his brown big eyes stood out even more. I look at him skeptically and nod. He smiles a bit. "Well, maybe we could, hang out." I look at him up and down. How old is this kid, anyway? I mean, maybe it was time for me to find a friend. I was 14, and I couldn't live through all my life avoiding people. Where would I be when I grow up? "How old are you?" escaped my mouth as my response.

His smile became slightly bigger. "15. My name is Terrance." He holds out his hand for me to shake. Holy shit! This kid is older then me! I shake the weak hand and look at him skeptically. "Terrance? What kind of name is that?" I ask him. He shrugs. "My parents gave it to me." I could see a distant look in his eyes when he said this, the way his voice quivered a bit as well. "Where are your parents anyway?" I ask him. His smile vanishes in a flash, and he bites his lip. "No where. Just. . .home. I guess." He looked down, and I could tell that was the last thing I should of asked him. I sigh. After that, we sat and talked for hours. I learned a lot about the boy. He was alone too. But he didn't want that. He wanted friends, and people to talk to, but everyone hated him. He didn't know why, they just did. The scars he had were from unfortunate events. Apparently he was a klutz, and his family was super poor. He had only gone to school for a few years, but had to drop out. I felt sorry for the kid. For Terrance, I mean. But he was my friend, and I guess that was better then no one.

Talking to him, and meeting everyday at the beach with him was nice. I looked forward to seeing him everyday. Even though he was a complete idiot, and was scared to even look at the water and everything else in the world, I found myself becoming closer and closer with the adorable 15 year old. When school came around we saw each other less, but I still got to see him. My mum and dad were happy I was seeing people, making friends. I still acted the same around Terrance, rambunctious, obnoxious, and inappropriate. He appreciated me though, and we stilled loved hanging out together. It was half way through my first year of high school that I found out he was lying to me about something, keeping a secret from me. His parents died when he was 14. He was an orphan, and the scars, scratches, broken limbs or bones were from his abusive orphan parents. Of course, he still had been bullied and a klutz, which gave him pre-marks, but his family was taken from him, and then he was forced to live somewhere even worse. He kept this from me because he found it embarrassing, and he didn't want me to worry about him.

Sadly, my parents refused to adopt him. But after they told me this, I decided to go out with him. Terrance was now my boyfriend, and I could slowly feel myself fall in love with him. It was when I was 16 that the end of the world came upon us. I didn't see Terrance. I couldn't find his adorable, familiar face that I needed then. And my parents convinced me he was dead. It was my parents' idea to go to Alcatraz, but it was infested with zombies. That was where it ended for them, attacked from behind. I ended up taking all their weapons, including my father's crossbow. And from there, I began the Fedexe's. I missed my parents, the annoying children at my school; most of all I missed Terrance. I longed to know if he was alive. Just to know, just to know if he were safe or not would bring me eternal happiness.

**A/N: I hope you were okay with learning about Quindow's past. I just thought you would be curious after what you just read. Please tell me if you were offended, and if you liked. Have any questions? Ask away! R&R**


	28. A Beating Heart

Chapter 28

Matthew's P.O.V

We were all silenced for a moment, but I found myself following Quindow. Everyone else stayed standing, and listening to Feliciano's tears. I felt crushed, my heart sinking to the bottom of my stomach. Ludwig, dead, and Feliciano depressed, not saying a word. "Quindow!" I called, her walking exponentially fast. I ran up to her and placed my gloved hand on her plane shoulder. We were on the first floor, in the far off corner. She turned around quickly, breathing heavily. Her face was wet and red from tears, and her emotion still showed anger, not sadness. "Why did you do that back there? You have no idea how much Ludwig meant to him." I said this as if I actually knew how she was feeling, what she went through before I met her.

She rolled her eyes. "You really think I give a shit about how much that German prick meant to him? I was trying to help all of you, and all I want is a thank you." This made me angry. You can't just say those things about someone you don't even know. "Like hell you were trying to help us. You're just pissed because he won't get over something you got over. You said yourself. You know, _you_ can't go spewing _your_ depression on everyone else, hypocrite." I said without even thinking about it. Only my feelings were what she heard, and I didn't bother beating around the bush. I never thought I would talk like that towards someone. She jerked her shoulder from my grip, and punched me square in the face. My glasses fell off and onto the floor, and my hands moved to my swelling cheek.

I was expecting that. "Ass. You're an ass. You wanna know why? Because I was there trying to help him get over something, and then you come over here and criticize me. You don't even know what I'm feeling, or what your pathetic little friend is feeling. You haven't lost anyone, and for you to come over here and talk like you have is pissing not just me but everyone else on this fucking island off." I stand there, unsure of what to do or say, not sure if she were wrong or right. She was right about me not knowing anything about what they were feeling. I hadn't lost anyone that close to me, and I don't think I have anyone that close to me either. Her words penetrated through me, and made me feel like an idiot. It was still silent behind me, and I turn to see everyone staring.

"Can I punch him?" I could hear Ivan whisper. I sigh. "Quindow, those words aren't helping anyone. I would expect at least you to know that." Was all I could think of what to say. She rubbed her face, trying to dry her tears. "And, I can tell you aren't over the people you lost." I said, leaning over and whispering this into her ear. She looked up and knocked my head with hers. I jump back and rub my chin. "I. . . " Was all she could manage. "Am I right?" I ask her. Her bright, blue eyes begin to water and she nods. "I miss him." She says, and pulls me into an unexpected hug. Her arms squeezed me tightly, and I wrapped mine around her. "I feel bad for what I said. I was just, just thinking about the person that meant the most to me and. . . " I pulled her out the hug and rubbed her hair. "Then tell him you're sorry. " I tell her. She stared up at me intently, her face showing that she was scared of it. I sigh and turn, walking back towards my group after I retrieve my cracked glasses.

**Quindow's P.O.V**

Terrance. That's all that resounded through my thick, stubborn head. Seeing the boy like that only reminded me of how Terrance acted when he told me about a nightmare he had about his parents. He was silent for the rest of the day, a distant look filling his sad eyes. With Feliciano standing there, sad and depressed about someone that was gone, I wanted the look gone. So, I was willing to do anything to make it disappear, even if I had to make him ball. Cry his pathetic puny eyes out. I just didn't want to see it anymore. He could go be sad and depressed somewhere else, just not around me. We've all lost someone around here, or at least I think we all did. Him being like that is pathetic, though I have no room to talk. Canadian's words only made me think I was some pathetic bitch.

That was why I punched him. I didn't want him to remind me that I was wrong, and that what I did was wrong. What that other Italian boy said, who looked just like Feliciano, said to me, only made me want to isolate myself from the world. But now, I feel obligated to apologize to Feliciano for what I said. Matthew left me standing alone and paced back to his large group of friends. But as I observed him, it seemed like most of them didn't even know he was there. I sigh and make my way toward the rambunctious group. The Asian man and his companion were sitting against the wall, Alfred sitting next to them. "Shoo." I tell him, my thumb jutted back. The Asian man and Alfred looked up at me, but Feliciano kept his gaze glued to the floor, his face still wet from tears.

"Alfred. I wanna speak with them alone." He simply rolled his eyes, and I fixed a glare. "You want me to rip those goddamn stitches open while you're slipping, dickhole?" I ask him. He shuts his mouth and shakes his head. "Then get the fuck up, and go away!" I yelled at him, my anger increasing by the second. He stands up with his crutches and glares at me as he walks away. I plop down next to Kiku, I believe and stare at Feliciano. "Something you want?" He asked me. My head snaps up to Kiku, his face showing some anger. I shake my head. "I'm sorry, for what I said and made you do, alright?" I sputter it out, not wanting to sit here all day thinking about it. Kiku's emotion changes from slight anger to normal, and I noticed Feliciano look up. "Don't apologize to me." Was all Kiku said to me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then shut it when I realize my mind was lost. I look down at Feliciano. "Feliciano?" I ask him. I noticed he somehow was looking down without me seeing. He still didn't look, it was like he trained himself to keep his eyes off people. "Feliciano, I'm sorry. I'm sorry about what I said, and made you guys do. I just. . . You reminded me of someone at a time, and I. . . I wanted you to change, and I was awful enough to make you cry, and not care." I could feel my throat tighten, and I take a hard swallow. No response, just his lonely eyes trained on the gray floor.

"Feliciano? Do you think it would be okay if you told me a little about your friend?" I asked him. Kiku gave me a look. I couldn't tell what emotion he was portraying, but I knew he wanted me to stop. But my question worked, and he looked up at me. "He made me the happiest person in the world." Feliciano croaked out in a whisper, then looked back down. His eyes were wide, and full of fear as if he just saw a ghost. Kiku looked down at him in astonishment, then back at me. Tears were filling his eyes, and I smiled. I noticed Feliciano's hand gripped the German cross. It must have been his friend's. I rest my back against the wall and look up. " I knew someone like that. He made me the happiest in the world too. I fell in love." I chuckle. "It was strange though, he was the complete opposite of me. Now, I don't know if he is dead or alive. And I think about him everyday." I told him, tears blurring my vision.

I lean towards Feliciano and take his hand that was gripping the cross. "But I found a way to keep him with me, in my heart." I place his empty hand over my beating heart. I form a weak shaky smile. "Every time I feel this, it reminds me of him. Weather he is dead or not, I know that as long as my heart is beating, he is there too." I could feel the water slide down my pale cheeks. Feliciano's eyes were wide, and his eyebrows were arched. He was crying too. My smile fades, and I let go of his hand, and leave the two of them to themselves. I got the kid to talk, so that had to mean my apology was something good, right? Whatever. I just need some sleep.


	29. Pasta Tonight

Chapter 29

Matthew's P.O.V

The last week has been great. I hated being somewhere without my friends, unsure if they were alive or not. The feeling was awful, and all the danger and fighting just made my mind go worse. But lately, things have been a lot better for everyone. Alcatraz was a great place to enjoy ourselves, and still be safe. Feliciano, Kiku and Lovino are still grieving a bit. The Italian brothers pray very often together, while Kiku is always busying himself with a task. When Feliciano isn't with his brother, he is with Kiku, his hand clinging to his. Alfred was getting a lot better too. He was helping out a lot with things, and was starting to do things on his own. I felt really bad for shooting him, and I am thankful I had sucky aim at the time. "Its fine, man!" Is what he said to me every time I brought it up in anyway. Arthur stayed clear of Tino and his friends. But whenever he did get close at all, I could see a lot of guilt and sadness envelope him. As for Ivan, his sisters, and the baltics, I was actually quite surprised. Ivan had somehow found a way to stay away from Natalia, and now, he was having the Baltics help him with things. Eduard was in charge of the mathematical things. Which there wasn't a lot, and I felt sorry for him.

As for myself, I have been in and out of Alcatraz. Leaving to do errands, then coming back and helping others. I have been spending a lot time with Quindow, helping her do a lot of things. Like sorting out the food, washing the clothes. I call them little things, but she says they are the things that hold the Fedexe's together. I don't know if I would consider my friends and I Fedexe's or not. I feel like we aren't. I feel like we would call each other the. . .I don't know. I just don't want to say I'm one of Quindow's teammates, I would leave any of them behind for my friends, even though they could say different. . . Luckily she hasn't said anything about it too serious. She would occasionally call me a fellow Fedex, but never anyone else. Quindow is a very interesting girl. I knew virtually nothing about her when I first came here, but now I feel like we're close friends. She's always rambling on and on about things, while I just work silently and keep my ears wide. Her mouth is always open saying something, and I could catch little snippets of information about the boy that brought back bad memories. "Terrance really liked that you know," or "That would really scare Terrance." Little things that she probably didn't want anyone to hear. I wanted to know about this boy. I wanted to know what made her ache over his disappearance.

Right now I was with Alfred, who was rambling on and on about how his shoulder was getting better. "Soon, I'm going to be the hero who will get all of us the supplies and stuff we need." Sitting and listening is something I've been doing a lot lately, and sometimes it can get very annoying. At least it was better then being alone in San Francisco.

**Kiku's P.O.V**

Feliciano hasn't spoken since the incident, but he has been looking at everyone a little more. I feel like we have found a place where we can finally rest, live without worries. Maybe this is where we could stay. Maybe after time, the old Feliciano will come back. His vibrant smile, obnoxious personality. Just thinking about makes me feel better. Being here with everyone is a bright side. Although everyone has been through tough situations, and is still a little distraught from what they have seen and done, it's kind of like normal times. Alfred is longing for a burger, as I am some sushi. I have no idea what Feliciano is thinking of pasta right now. Reminding him in anyway of it isn't a good idea either.

Maybe we should have pasta tonight. Matthew could find a store with tomato sauce and noodles, then we could boil some water, and boom! pasta for the Italian brothers. I'm sure that would cheer them up. Right now I am doing the laundry with Quindow. Even though I hadn't forgiven her for what she did, I wasn't mad anymore. I was using both of my hands thankfully, Feliciano was praying with Lovino. They had been for the last hour. They had their own cell for praying. No one ever went in it. Only the two of them, but no one else. I don't know why, maybe they don't have a purpose in it, or maybe we are all afraid to step foot in the cell.

My hands were becoming raw from all the scrubbing, and my focus was trained one of Lovino's tank tops. Quindow was very good at this. She certainly knew what she was doing. I stopped for a moment, and looked up at her. "Quindow." I mutter. She continues scrubbing, her eyebrows were furrowed and all her concentration was converted to the jeans she was scrubbing. "Quindow." She stopped, startled, and looked up at me. Her emotion going form concentration to frustration. "Something you want?" She asked, her blue eyes somewhere, anywhere but here. For a moment a stood with my hands in the water, unsure of what to say. I shook my head. "I was thinking, to cheer up Lovino and Feliciano, we could have pasta tonight." I wasn't sure if it would make Lovino completely happy, but I guess the tomato sauce would spark his interest.

Quindow looked at me as if I were stupid. "Pasta. How in the world is that gonna cheer them up?" She asked me, looking back down and wringing out the jeans. "Feliciano's favorite food is pasta, he was so obsessed with it. He would make sand sculptures of it, scream it all the time. It was one of his main topics. I remember one time he made pasta for Ludwig and he kept cleaning everything, one little drop, and Ludwig would race over with a rag to clean it. . . " I trailed off, remembering Feliciano telling me this story. I got so lost in the happy memories, I couldn't stop. Quindow had stopped washing and stared down, her eyes still somewhere. "That sounds. . . Yeah, we can have pasta. But Canadian will have to fetch the supplies." She said.

**Matthew's P.O.V**

Kiku told me he wanted me to get pasta supplies. He was talking quickly, about how it would cheer up Feliciano a lot. "Maybe he'll even smile." Kiku said, a slight smile on his face. I had no problem with getting the supplies for him, but seeing him acting like this. His heart was so intent on making Feliciano happy. This made me sad. He really does care about him, doesn't he?

I came back around dinnertime. Elizabeta and Roderich already had the water boiling in a large pot, 3, actually. I wondered if this would feed everyone. I had somehow found enough pasta and tomato sauce. I even managed to find cheese. Although the search was hard, I was surprised no one had taken any of the pasta. Kiku and Feliciano were together like usual. Lovino was sitting with Vash and Lily. The Nordics were together, and Tino still had the bandaged hand, broken leg, and the look of sadness over him. Berwald held him in his arms, trying to comfort him. A week without Peter could damage. Arthur, Francis and Alfred were together, while Ivan was with Yao and his sisters. Eduard, Raivis and Toris were sitting with Feliks, Gupta and Heracles. Maximo sat next to them, saving a seat for me, and glaring at Alfred. Quindow sat near the original Fedexe's, but she had sat alone, waiting for me to join her.

I walk to the center of the very large circle and handed the food to Elizabeta. She smiled and thanked me as she broke the pasta and dropped them in the hot water. I could see Qindow waving her arms in my direction. "Over here Canadian boy! Come sit with me!" She said this with a bright smile. I sigh and walk to her.


	30. Special Surprise

Hetalia Chapter 30

Kiku's P.O.V

It was dark in Alcatraz during nighttime, and the fire was the only thing giving us light. I sat silently next to Feliciano who was holding my hand and staring down. The murmur of a crowd talking rang through the stone walls. "I'm really excited to eat some of this pasta." I say allowed to Feliciano. He looks up at me and I nod. "Yeah. We are having pasta for dinner tonight." I say this with a slight smile, and Feliciano's expression doesn't change. I sigh and look down. The smell of tomato sauce floated through the large room. It was an awkward silence for the two of us until Elizabeta walked over and handed the first paper plate to Feliciano. "Eat up my darling." She said with a bright smile, and made her way back. The plate sat on Feliciano's lap and he stared down. The steam rose from the tomato sauce covered noodles.

I let go of his hand and he glances up with a smile. I could feel my heart skip a beat to the sight, and I smile back. "Here you go, Kiku." Roderich said handing a plate and fork to me. I nod and thank him. The pasta tasted great. Better then I thought it would. Feliciano was enjoying himself, eating a forkful at a time. Lovino was eating quickly too. "Do you like it?" I ask him. He simply nods a bit as he chews. Tonight was going great.

**Quindow's P.O.V**

_Thank you for the food Elizabeta. _I thought to myself as I chowed down. Today was long and boring. I didn't get to see Matthew at all really. And sitting here eating pasta with him is nice. "How was your Italian trip?" I ask him with a mouthful of pasta. He looks over and wipes some sauce off my cheek with a napkin. "Pretty good. And don't talk with your mouthful. You're British and yet you are nothing like Arthur." He tells me. I swallow the food and wipe my mouth with my hand. "Who says I have to be like him? Just because he's British doesn't mean we are exactly the same." I tell him firmly. He simply smiles and sucks up a single noodle.

I sigh and place my plate on the ground as I lay down. The floor of Alcatraz was cold, and gave me goose bumps. Tihnid, Teneta and Sxar were sitting with each other. Like always. Arem was eating his food outside. Nida sat with them. The only person missing was Mace. I simply sigh and close my eyes, not wanting to deal with worrying about him. "Finished already?" Someone asked me. I peek with one eye to see Matthew staring down at me. I smile and let out a large burp. "Guess so." I say with a chuckle as he waves a hand in front of his face.

His voice had always been so soft and quiet. As if he were afraid to speak at all. I lick my lips and start to drift off to sleep, falling asleep to his soothing voice.

. . .

_Maybe I could just sleep here tonight. _Was the last thing I remembered thinking to myself before I fell asleep. Now, I was being shaken, and I could hear moans and panic filter through the room. "Quindow! Wake up, please!" I slowly opened my eyes to a worried Matthew above me. "Canadian?" I ask him groggily. My back was aching from sleeping on the hard cool floor. The place smelled of rotting flesh_. How long had I been sleeping?_ "What's going on?" I ask him. He grabbed me by the wrist and started running. This jolted me awake, and I started to notice my surroundings.

Feliciano was screaming at the top of his lungs, while Lovino was holding him. Kiku was slashing his sword, a look of fury I had never seen before. Ivan was smiling and waving, while Francis was shooting with Yao. Arthur and Alfred were scurrying away. Everything was total chaos, and I could feel my breath slip as I watched the walkers moan and attack. "W-where are we going?" I asked Matthew hastily as we ran. He stopped at his cell, and gathered his bag, arrows and crossbow. "Come on." He said and took my hand again. We ran past Kiku who stopped and began to follow us.

"Can Feliciano and I stick with you? Feel like we would be more safe." He panted. He said this to Matthew, and acted like I'm not even here. Is this really happening? Matthew nodded and threw me to my cell. I grab my things, and hld my small knife tightly. My bag, arrows and crossbow were securely on my back, and I could feel myself come back to reality. I noticed Matthew and Kiku exchanging words, but I couldn't hear them. Kiku left, and Matthew slid the cell shut. Somehow he had gotten the keys, and locked us inside.

I was sitting on the floor, my back against the wall, and chest heaving. Waking up to this. . . I was so confused and scared. All I could do was sit and watch. Matthew took a seat next to me, his eyes trained on the outside. "Aren't you going to help them?" I asked. He looked at me then back. "They can take care of themselves. Feliciano on the other hand. . ." His voice was barely audible over the noise, but I could hear and understand him. I looked out to the crowd, watching as everyone fought and ran. There were so many of the walkers, at least 70. A few came and began pushing on our bars, when I noticed one behind them. On the other side of stairs, I could see between them.

Terrance. A deep gauge in his neck, and his arms scrawny and flimsy. Instantly, memories of him and I together came rushing back to me, and the reality that he was gone hit me like a ton of bricks. "No!" I screamed and ran to the bars. I took out my knife and began cutting the heads off the walkers. "Terrance, no!" I screamed, tears soaking my face. "Quindow!" This came from Matthew, his voice loud and vibrant. But I didn't care about him anymore. I only cared about Terrance, and how he was gone from my life now and forever. I could feel hands on my shoulders and I turned around thrusting the knife. It cut Matthew's cheek, and he jumped back. "Quindow." He said. "Calm down." He exclaimed. My breathing didn't slow, and my heart skipped a beat. "He's out there." I said through tears. I didn't bother to wait for him to respond, and I turned back, killing the rest. I shook my head when the last one fell, and I took out my crossbow and narrowed my eyes on him.

It wasn't Terrance. I could feel my emotions calm down, and my heart slow. I pulled the trigger and let the arrow pierce its head. "Its not him." I whispered, my hands shaking and back sliding down the bars. "It wasn't him." I said as I put my face in my hands.

**Kiku's P.O.V**

It was hard to see with only the fire giving us light. It was hard to hear with Feliciano's screaming, and it was hard to think with the thought of losing him. Right now we were running back to Matthew and Quindow, our things on our backs, and determination through the roof. Well, mine at least. Heracles was helping carrying some of our things as well. I guess he was staying with us. No point in leaving him behind. I had my katana gripped in my hand, and I cut through anything that stood in our way. All of this happened so quickly; I never expected things to be like this. I thought we found our sanctuary, a place where we could stay. I finally made it to the cell with Matthew and Quindow, and I banged on the rails. "Let us in!" I yelled, my voice scratchy and out of breath. Matthew used his keys and opened up the bars.

I could feel relief wash over me as I pushed Feliciano in with Heracles and shut the bars. Quindow was sitting next to the bars and had her face in her hands. A lamp was on so we could see everything, and gave a soft glow. I sat down on the bunk and Feliciano took my hand from the floor, his screams hushed to a soft whimper. I rub my eyes with my one hand, and look up. "So, what do we do now?"


	31. A Bloody Pitchfork

Chapter 31

Alfred's P.O.V

What a crazy frickin' day this turned out to be. One moment I was eating pasta with Arthur and Francis, the next, I'm running for my life on crutches. I almost thought about throwing them away, in the situation I'm in, having these is worse then hurting my foot a little to run. The only thing that has kept me alive was Arthur with his gun behind me. He was running too, but backwards to make sure none of the zombies come and eat me for dinner. Hearing the gun shots behind me made me nervous, and it was strange to think that Arthur was back on his feet already. In front of me was nothing. Just my courage, and the hope that I would be prepared for more then just one. The thing is, most of them are behind us. Arthur and I decided to take the back door out of here. Everyone else was running to the front, or hiding. But unlike them we have common sense.

The hoard just appeared, really, began walking up the stairs and onto the second floor, dead and hungry. Where in the hell did they all come from? They just magically appeared. And there were so many of them, someone had to have planned this. There was no way a giant hoard could just appear here. Wash up on shore? Arem, or whatever their guard's name was would never let that happen. I'm sure he would kill them all one by one. It couldn't be one of the countries. . . .Ivan. . . . He probably wanted to keep them as pets and accidently let them out. That was really the only explanation for all of this. Why else would this happen? Maybe it was one of the Fed Exe's. But who? Quindow? The man guarding the island? The Nurse, weapons girl, the albino? Maybe even the freaky twins.

"You could go a little faster you know!" I could hear Arthur yell from behind me. I slice the top of a zombie's head off and he falls. "I'm sure." I say through pants.

**Toris's P.O.V**

This isn't good. This isn't good at all. I've lost track of Eduard, but Raivis was right behind me, running. "Hurry!" I could hear Feliks yell from in front of me. I look back to check Raivis. He was breathing heavily and loading his tiny gun. "Raivis, come on!" I call to him. He glances up at me, and for a moment I could see the panic sweltering through him. "Hold o-" He starts, but is cut off to the sound of crunching. A zombie had bitten right into his hshoulder. He turned his head and screamed in pain. "Raivis!" I yelled and reached my hand for him, when one grabbed my arm. I look to my left to see Ivan, staring down at me with a crazy smile.

I could feel my heart skip a beat, and for a moment I forgot that Raivis was bitten. I tried to move my arm back, but his grip tightened. "Come on. I'll protect you." He says and begins running, still holding onto my arm. "Raivis!" I called back to him. My eyes filled with tears as I watched more of them pile onto him. My feet and mind could barely keep up with Ivan, who was smiling and running to his sisters. I felt all of my world collapse into tiny shriveled pieces. Eduard was missing, Raivis has been eaten, and I'm stuck with Ivan, separated from Feliks. All I could think about was them, and how I was never going to see them again. I was running full speed now behind Ivan, he still hadn't let go of me, when he stopped, and I collided into his back. "Wha-!?" I sputter out, but Ivan doesn't respond.

"Mr. Ivan?" I ask him. I step to his side in order to see what had made him stop. I saw a bloody pitchfork on the floor, and a large group of zombies eating something. I also saw Natalia on her knees, crying with a large gash in her back. My eyes widened as I registered what had just happened. "I-Ivan." I choke out, tugging on his sleeve. "W-we, we should go." It was hard to breathe. Knowing that Ivan was on the edge now, I have no idea what he is thinking at the moment, and this scares me. Ivan shoots a look back at me, and I could see his face wet, and covered with tears. My mouth is agape as I stare at him in astonishment.

Ivan lets go of me, and pushes me away. I collide with two bodies, and I could feel myself start to panic. "What the hell man!?" A voice screamed behind as we both fell. I jumped back onto my feet to see Alfred. Arthur staring intently with a look of fury. I move my gaze back to Ivan, who was only standing, and staring at the mess before him. No defense? Is he just going to let them eat him? I catch one walking to him, and he places his hands on Ivan's shoulders.

NO

I can't let Ivan die. I take out my gun, and shoot the zombie straight in the head. I then run and grab Ivan. "Lets go you two." I instruct them. They look at each other for a moment then back at me. "Come on!" I yelled, and with that, the four of us took off. Out the back door. This time it was I dragging the other.


End file.
